Isabella Marie Black
by Mammps
Summary: I am the daughter of Sirius Black, a chaser for the Ireland Quidditch team and I've just been chosen to represent Durmstrang in the Twiwizard Tournament, against the son of my godfather, Harry Potter. Good luck to me. VIKTOR/OC set in GOF
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world except my OC Isabella Marie Black.  
**

**Prologue **

Rain poured down, hammering on the roof over their heads. The warmth that once shimmered around the house like a prima ballerina in her prime had disappeared. Mom of seven, Molly Weasley, was stood looking out of the window of her family home, The Burrow. Something was wrong and she knew it. She had heard of the mis-fortune of the two elder Potters, the survival of the baby, Harry, and the disappearance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a few days ago. She should be celebrating the end of the war. She should be celebrating that the deaths of her brothers were no longer in vein. But something is keeping her on edge, and it is not her eleven month old baby, or one year old son, no, they were both in bed along with the elder children. A chill was in her bones. Something was definitely wrong, something terribly wrong.

"Molly, we should be getting to bed. It's late" said her ever loving husband, Arthur Weasley. Arthur was worried about his wife. She had been stood by the window since she put down their daughter Ginny to bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Something is wrong Arthur. I have that chill in my bones again" Molly replied, remembering back to the last time she felt such a feeling. She had felt it only a few hours before they heard of the murder of Molly's older twin brothers Gideon and Fabien and then again hours before discovering the murder of Arthur's little sister Sarah Ginevra Black, formally Weasley. Molly had taken it as a warning for danger ever since.

Arthur didn't know what to say, just the mention of the feeling that Molly felt reopened the mental scar from his sisters murder. "Come, we shall go to bed and tomorrow everything will be as right as reign and this can all be forgotten."

Molly, still unsure, just nodded hesitantly taking a step away from the window. The pair of them hadn't even made it to the stairs when there was a knock on their door. Both of their breathes caught in their throat. History was repeating itself. Both can vividly remember that only a year ago the exact same thing happened to them, though on that occasion they weren't expecting to hear of a death of a family member, this time they were prepared for the worst. Who was the victim this time?

Arthur shared a glance with Molly before heading to the door. "Who is it?" he called though the door.

"Albus Dumbledore" He replied.

"What was the first thing Albus Dumbledore said to me when I started Hogwarts?" Arthur asked.

"A man of such charisma should never hold such a grudge" Albus replied.

Arthur nodded to himself and opened the door. Albus Dumbledore stood just outside the door, with a charmed umbrella floating above his head.

Arthur moved aside as Molly shuffled into the kitchen, preparing a drink for the elderly headmaster. Albus had already taken a seat in the Weasley lounge when Molly returned, tea ready. She placed the tray on a coffee table in the center.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit Dumbledore?" asked Arthur.

"Some bad and good news I'm afraid" Replied Dumbledore, pouring some tea into a cup.

"Bad and good news?" asked Molly.

"Bad news for some, good for others I guess." He replied, taking a small sip.

"Albus you're talking in riddles" exclaimed Arthur, who was never one for patience.

Albus placed down the tea cup and sighed, deciding to be blunt with the young couple. "Your brother-in-law, young Sirius Black, has been arrested and taken to Azkaban"

"Arrested? Whatever for?" exclaimed Arthur.

"He is being charged with accusations of being a death eater, as well as the charges of murdering young Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles on a muggle street. It has also come to attention that Sirius Black was the chosen secret keeper of The Potters, meaning he was the one to tip of Voldemort as to the location of the Potters. The Aurors who caught him said he was laughing like a crazy man. He was taken straight to Azkaban after arrest." Explained Albus.

Neither Molly or Arthur knew what to say. Neither had known Sirius Black very well considering he was married to Arthurs younger sister. Both simultaneously seemed to recognize a singular problem.

"With Sarah gone and Sirius in prison, who will be taking little Isabella?" asked Molly with a stain of worry in her voice.

"That is, in fact, the reason I am here at such a late time. Whether you were aware or not the Godmother of little Isabella is Alice Longbottom, who as you may of heard is in St Mungo's with her husband, while her Godfather was James Potter, and I'm sure you know of his fate. The ministry discussed admitting her to an orphanage, but I have managed to talk to them and request the option of you raising little Isabella." Explained Albus.

"Oh Albus we would love to have her here – but – how would we support her? We are stretch thin on money as it is" exclaimed Molly.

"Nonsense Molly, we have enough for little Bella. She'd be no trouble, and I will let no niece of mine go to an orphanage when there is a perfectly good family right here to take care of her. We will work something out" claimed Arthur. He knew he wouldn't let this chance slip. He owed his sister that much. He owed his niece that much.

"The ministry have agreed that should you take care of young Isabella, a monthly sum from the Black family vault will be transferred into yours to help care for the girl. The rest of the money in the vault shall be left to Isabella to have when she comes of age." Continued Albus, a smile gracing his features and a twinkle in his eyes.

"We'll take her Albus." Declared Arthur.

And so the deal was set. Isabella Marie Black would be cared by her aunt and uncle until a point where she comes of age.


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world except my OC Isabella Marie Black.**

**Chapter One ****BPOV**

**Isabella Marie Black**

I grumbled as I woke up. My younger cousin Ginny was still asleep in her bed on the other side of the room. Hermione Granger, a friend of the family – mainly Ron – was asleep on her blow-up mattress. Both were tightly curled in their blankets. How I wished I could stay in for another hour or two. I grumbled again as I stated to get ready, getting dressed into my green Quidditch robes – I had practice this morning. As I tied my hair up I headed out, making sure to close the door quietly behind me so I didn't wake up Ginny or Hermione.

I wasn't surprised to see that aunt Molly – I've called her 'ma' ever since her and uncle Arthur took me in at the age of four – was already bustling around in the kitchen, she always woke up early when I had an early breakfast.

"Morning ma" I said to her, my voice still groggy from sleep.

"Good morning dear" Molly replied placing a plate full of food as I took my seat at the table. My stomach grumbled as soon as I caught whiff of the delicious looking food in front of me.

I soon gobbled down my food as Molly took a seat opposite me, a cup of tea in hand.

"What time will you be returning today?" Molly asked me.

I shrugged swallowing the food that I had in my mouth, "Whenever Lynch decides that we've had enough training. Probably not until the afternoon or maybe late evening."

"I'll make sure to save you some lunch." She said with a sigh.

"Don't forgot Ma, we have a big match tomorrow night. This is the last chance we'll get to practice" I reminded her.

She smiled and nodded. "I know honey, and I know you'll do great tomorrow. Don't forget Arthur is picking up Harry today as well"

I smiled, "That's good. It's about time I finally meet him. I always seem to be at Viktor's when you see him."

Molly smiled and ran her hands through my ponytail. "Can you still remember him dear?"

"I think so. If I remember correctly I let him ride on my first ever adult broom. I took him up with me. He was a natural even then. I remember he kept shouting 'higher paddy, higher'. I bet he doesn't remember me. Poor little Prongslet" I could help but smile as the blurry memory replayed in my head. He really had been a natural on a broom even at that age, so I hadn't been surprised when I received a letter from Ron telling me about his amazing new friend at Hogwarts when he went for his first year.

"You never know. Now, you better hurry if you don't want to be late. Are you using the floo?" Molly asked.

I nodded. "I would be a good few hours late if I took my broom Ma"

I stood, taking my plate to the sink. I grabbed my broom from out the closet – a Firebolt, courtesy of the team owners and managers. I grabbed some floo powder from the pot and headed over to the fire place. I turn to face Molly before calling "Have a good day Ma."

"You too dear, don't let Lynch push you too hard" she called back.

I laughed at the impossibility of Lynch even attempting to _not_ push us too hard, before throwing the powder into the fireplace. I stepped in calling "Ireland's Quidditch team quarters"

The Burrow disappeared behind a wall of green flames. I felt the spinning and falling sensation of traveling through the floo network. I coughed and fell face first onto the hard flood of the headquarters.

"Stupid floo powder, stupid hard floor" I mumbled, cursing every element of floo powder, as I got up, dusting my ropes of.

I could hear five heavy and deep laughs. I scowled up at five of my team mates – Mullet, Moran, Connolly, Quigley and Ryan.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning?" commented Mullet sarcastically.

"Something bugging you Princess?" asked Ryan.

"It's six o'clock in the morning and we have the Quidditch World cup final tomorrow, what do you think is bugging me?" I asked back, my sarcastic tone rather snappy.

"Uh oh, I think her boyfriend refused to kiss her again" laughed Moran.

My scowl deepened. "He is not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

The five of them shared a glance before bursting into laughter.

"It's true" I demanded truthfully.

They just continued to laugh, that is, until our team captain, Aidan Lynch, entered. "Enough" His voice boomed through the room, cutting their laughs short. "We don't have time to be mocking around. The Quidditch final game is tomorrow. I have no worries about our chasers beating the Bulgarians, but their beaters are some of the best. Their Keeper is weak even on the best day, so no need to worry about him. It's Viktor Krum who will be the big problem."

"You mean princess' boyfriend, Viktor?" asked Moran sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Moran, he isn't my boyfriend, he's my best friend" I snapped at him.

"Moran, Black, cut it out, you can joke around after the match. Connolly, Quigley, you need to keep pressure on Krum. Black, Mullet, Moran, you need to score as many goals as possible, and watch out for their beaters, they will be trying to keep the pressure on you" Lynch continued. "Now, onto the pitch. Black, Mullet, Moran I want you to try and score past Ryan on the goals. Connolly, Quigley, practice of the targets. I'll be releasing our practice snitch for me to catch."

"Are the reserves practicing?" I asked.

"They're practicing on the Kenmare Kestrel's pitch under the charge of Troy." Replied Lynch. "Now grab your brooms and go, and Black get all that floo powder off of you"

I groaned heading to the team showers as the others laughed and headed off onto the pitch. After a quick shower, I got back into my Quidditch robes and joined my team on the pitch.

I loved playing Quidditch, the feeling that you get as your flying though the air and dodging the other chasers and bludgers is unique and amazing. I am the youngest ever international Quidditch player, starting at the young age of 16 and I am listed as the second best chaser after Moran. My best friend, Viktor Krum, as you may know, is the second youngest international player, starting at the age of 17, he plays seeker for Bulgaria. The very team that Ireland will be playing in the 422nd Quidditch World Cup final. We had already taken bets between us, I of course, said that Ireland would win and he, of course, disagreed. Though we had promised that no matter who wins, our friendship comes first, I just hope that we can keep that up when I go to his house just before we both return to Durmstrang in September.

Throughout the practice we practiced many strategies including one that I invented myself back in my fourth year at Durmstrang. It involved the three chasers spinning, almost like they were trying to be the winds of a horizontal hurricane, heading towards the goal, passing the ball between the three extremely quickly. It took practice and can sometimes take several attempts to get it right but thankfully we can manage to pull it off at least nine times out of ten. The team named it Black's Twister, after me. Black's Twister leads to a goal, if done successfully from beginning to end, at least ninety nine percent of the time.

As the sun started to set, we were finally allowed to quit, and shower. All of us were tired, hungry, cold and wet – it decided to start raining half way through the day. Lynch gave us one last lecture before allowing us to leave. I grabbed a hand full and floo power before stepping in. I threw the floo powder down and shouted "The Burrow" before being engulfed in flames. Though I didn't miss Moran's last jive "Give a kiss to your boyfriend for us princess."

I eventually stumbled my way out of the Burrow's fireplace. I didn't even move off the floor after I landed.

"Bella? Are you okay dear" came the concerned voice of Molly.

"I'm fine Ma. Just going to sleep here if you don't mind" I replied, my face still buried in the rug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! You should have come with us to fetch Harry. It was brilliant." Fred and George shouted that together, and it was then I remembered about our new guest. I shot up onto my feet instantly.

"Harry's here?" I asked looking about the lounge. Everybody but Percy – surprise surprise! – was sat in the lounge. I looked around the red heads until I came across the two anomalies, Hermione and a black haired lad with glasses, Harry Potter. I smiled when I saw the face of my old friend.

"Hullo Harry." I said to him.

"Um... hi." Replied Harry, obviously embarrassed at being singled out.

"I'm going to get changed Ma, I'll be back down in a sec." I said to Molly before dashing upstairs to mine and Ginny's bedroom. I quickly changed into my pyjamas (a pair of short and vest top), grabbed the photo album that once belonged to my father, and then dashed back downstairs. Everybody was still sat exactly where they had been when I had left. Ginny and Charlie were sat on the floor, so I sat by them placing the book on my lap.

"Bella, Harry wants to know why you don't have the Weasley's red hair" commented Charlie nudging me, he had a mocking grin on his face.

"Well, I have other genes in me apart from Weasley. Pop's here is my mom's brother, so he's my uncle. My mom was Sarah Weasley, and my dad is Sirius Black. My mom was murdered when I was three years old. My dad then got arrested a year later, when I was four, so Ma and Pops here took me in and have cared for me ever since." I told him.

"How old actually are you Bella?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sixteen but I turn seventeen on September 2nd" I replied.

"If your sixteen, why haven't we ever seen you at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"I don't go Hogwarts anymore, I attend Durmstrang. I transferred from Hogwarts to Durmstrang in my second year" I replied.

"Why did you move to Durmstrang? Hogwarts is supposed to be in best wizarding school in existence." asked Hermione, her eyebrows making a v shape from frowning in confusion.

"Yes, but it's hard to have fun or do well in class at a school where you are constantly judged and bullied for who your father is" I told her.

"Why didn't you talk to a professor about it?" asked Hermione.

"The professors where among the judgers. I only had one professor on my side and that was Professor Snape and I could hardly go to him with my problems." I snorted at the ridiculous idea.

"Wait, professor Snape, how'd you get him on your side?" asked Ron. Hadn't I explained this to him before?

"I yelled at him about being unfair and stuff and after a while he stated being a bit nicer, that's all. I can't really explain it. It took a good few months. Anyway the bullying got so bad, and – um – just before my second Christmas at Hogwarts somebody put a poison in my goblet. I wasn't found for a whole seventeen, or something, hours. I was unconscious for a week or so and when I did eventually wake up I asked whether it would be possible to move to another school of magic. We decided that Durmstrang would probably be the best, so I started at Durmstrang after the Christmas holiday." I explained.

There was a silent moment before Harry asked, "Can you remember Sirius?"

I nodded. "Of course. I can also remember you and your parents. Did you know that your Dad was my Godfather?"

A light lit up in Harry's eyes. "Really?"

I nodded. "I called him Uncle Prongs, and you Prongslet, and you used to call me Paddy, after Padfoot."

Harry smiled. I picked up my book from off my legs and passed it over to Harry. "This was my Dad's, it has photo's in there of Uncle Prongs, Lily, you, me and Dad. I thought you might want to have a look through it"

"Have you always lived here?" he asked. I nodded. "Then why have I never seen you before?"

"The first time you came here, was – um – two years ago?" he nodded "when you came I was at my friend's house in Bulgaria, and the same with last year. I go there for the final two weeks of summer before heading to Durmstrang every year, and it seems that you always seem to do the same."

He smiled sheepishly as I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I knew we would meet eventually and now we have."

"Are you going to be joining us for the World Cup tomorrow?" he asked.

"I would love to join you Harry but I'll be playing" I replied, "I play for Ireland"

Harry's jaw dropped, "Woah, you must really good"

"She is" the twins chanted together.

"Our little cousin here, plays as chaser and –" stated Fred.

"She's been voted as the second best chaser in the league" continued George.

Harry's eyes seemed to popped.

"Right, I think we've let Bella's head get big enough from praise, we should probably be getting to bed" commented Charlie, and I couldn't help but pout, causing everybody to laugh.

"Charlie is right about one thing" said Molly. "It's time to get to bed. Early start tomorrow morning, and you're going to need all of you energy, you especially Bella"

"Yes Ma" I sighed getting up. The others reluctantly followed my lead as I headed upstairs.

As I lay down to go to bed I realised what was happening tomorrow. I would be playing in the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup? My nerves suddenly rocketed up to a point where there was no chance of me sleeping. I waited until Hermione and Ginny's breathing had softened before I got out of bed and headed downstairs. I wasn't expecting to find anybody down there, but I spotted Harry sat on the sofa, starring into the empty fire place.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, shocking him so much that I made him jump.

He shook his head. "No. You?"

"Same" I said taking a seat next to him.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked me.

"I have my first Quidditch final tomorrow. I'm nervous and scared. Over a hundred thousand people will be in that arena and many more will be listening over the radio. It's not like if I screw up playing for my team in Durmstrang where only the school knows and it will be forgotten after a week or two, if I screw up then the whole world will know about it and probably for a while" I replied. "You?"

"Nightmares" he said shrugging.

"About Voldemort?" I asked him.

He nodded. "You know you're the first Weasley that I've heard use his name instead of You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

I shrugged, "I come from Durmstrang, hearing the name is rather common. There are a few kids there that are the children of his followers. That's why Durmstrang seemed like the better option for me because there are _so many_ others there that have criminal parents that who cares whether Sirius Black's daughter is there"

"You know, Sirius is innocent" Harry commented.

I nodded. "I know."

"How?"

"He came and found me just before I came home from Durmstrang for the summer. Of course, at first I didn't know whether to stun him and run or hug him. Then he explained everything to me. I slapped him around the face for being so stupid and going after Pettigrew." I smiled as I remembered the shocked expression on my Dad's face when I slapped him. He had came one night when I was sat outside, about an hour before curfew. He originally came in his dog form but then changed to him. He explained to me everything, even about what had happened at Hogwarts between him and Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I head a chuckle come from Harry. "You slapped him?"

I nodded. "You should have seen his face, he looked like a gaping fish. It was hilarious"

He chuckled again. "I could imagine anybody having that reaction"

I nodded.

There was a silent moment until Harry broke it, "If he became a free man would you go and live with him or would you stay here?"

I thought for a moment. "Even though I love Ma and Pops, and I'm very grateful for everything that they have done for me but he's my Dad and I haven't seen him for eleven years, I think they would understand that I want to live with him"

"You know he asked me to come and live with him when he's a free man" he said.

I smiled, "I know, Prongslet, I know."

He smiled at me. "Prongslet? I like it. Thanks... Paddy"

"You're welcome. I'm going to go and try to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same. We are going to have a long day tomorrow" I said standing up.

He nodded and stood as well.

"Walk me to my room Prongslet?" I asked.

"Sure Paddy" he replied.

We walked together to mine and Ginny's room. At the door, I turned to Harry and quickly kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Prongslet and it was good to see you"

I opened the door and stepped in. I just heard Harry say "Goodnight Paddy" before the door shut behind me. I smiled as I lay back down on my bed, hoping for all the luck of the world to come to the Irish Quidditch team for tomorrow's game.


	3. Chapter 2

******AN: All conversations with Viktor, and the Bulgarian Quidditch team are in another language but because Bella is telling the tale and she understands what they are saying, I decided so should we so I have written them in English. They are the writing that is in italics.  
**

**********Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world except my OC Isabella Marie Black.**

* * *

**Chapter Two ****BPOV**

**422****nd**** Quidditch World Cup**

"Bella Honey. Time to wake up." I groaned as Molly's hand continued to shake my shoulder. It had only felt like a few minutes since I actually fell asleep. How can it be fair to be morning already. I wished I could fall back to sleep but the nerves that had kept me awake last night were back and in full force. I sat up, instantly eyes wide, my breathing rather erratic. So erratic that it worried Molly.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" she asked.

I gulped, "I-I-I can't d-d-do this. I-I'm not r-ready"

"Oh Bella. You will be great. I know it." Molly tried to reassure me, but it only made it worse.

"W-w-what if I'm n-n-not. W-w-what if I screw up-up Ma? W-w-what if I lose them the -the game?"

"Mom, what's wrong with Bella?" I could hear the concern in my cousin's voice.

"Nothing Ginny." Molly dismissed Ginny and then turned her attention back to me. "Now you listen to me Isabella Marie Black, you have been working towards this for a long time, you have come home with broken bones, nose-bleeds, and colds. You have put so much into this. You can't give up now. You _will_ go out there, and you _will_ knock the Bulgarians socks off"

I stared up to Molly's serious, proud and determined face. Her eyes held a fire of serenity burning so bright it looked as though it was flaring out of her eyes. I shocked at the amount of emotion that she was showing. My breathing had evened out, and panic attack had finished, at least for now. The nerves in my stomach had dulled to a flutter, but I knew as soon as I arrived at the stadium they will rocket straight back up. I nodded at Molly to tell her that my panic was over. She nodded back and headed back out. Hermione and Ginny were both sat on Ginny's bed, looking over to me with sympathetic eyes.

I sighed and stood and started to get ready. The other girls followed my lead. We were interrupted again when Molly stepped back in the room. "Hurry up girls, the boys are all ready and downstairs"

"Thanks mom", "Thanks Mrs Weasley", and "Thanks Ma" were the simultaneous replies.

Molly's eyes roamed over to me, probably checking my metal state. Whatever she saw must have been alright as she nodded to herself and left, shutting the door behind her. I had changed into ordinary clothes, the Quidditch robes for the game will be waiting for me at the arena in the changing rooms.

I headed downstairs, my bag already over my shoulder. I was wide awake unlike my cousin and Hermione who were groggily following me. Molly had been right, everybody was already awake, well everybody except those that will be apparating over later.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table. Hermione and I followed her lead and grabbed what we could of the breakfast.

"We've got a bit of a walk" said Arthur.

"Walk?" asked Harry. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"I should hope not. The game would of finished by the time you got there. You'd miss my first international final" I replied with a teasing smile on my face. I did notice how Harry's cheeks seemed to get a pink tint to them.

"No, no" said Arthur, wearing a smile. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup..."

"George!" said Molly sharply making us all jump, mostly me as she was stood directly behind me.

"What?" said George, in an innocent tone that I think nobody bought.

"What is that in your pocket?" asked Molly.

"Nothing" George replied. I internally groaned. Of course they would try and sneak some of their inventions to the Cup.

"Don't you lie to me" Molly pointed he wand at George's pocked and said "Accio!"

Several small, brightly coloured objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Molly's outstretched hand, barely missing my head.

"We told you to destroy them!" said Molly furiously, and I took this as my cue to go and fetch my Firebolt from where I left it last night, by the fire place. By the time I returned the twins had already exited out of the front door.

"Well, have a lovely time" said Molly, "And behave yourselves" she called after the twin's retreating back, though they didn't look back or answer.

"Don't worry ma, they'll be fine" I told her. "I best get flooing. Lynch wants us to have one last meeting before we head over to the arena changing rooms. He thinks the arena changing rooms are going to be bugged. Sometimes I think he's rather paranoid."

Molly smiled before placing her hands on either side of my face. "You'll do great Bella. You have no idea how proud I am of you at this very moment. You've come so far."

"Only because of you and Pops, Ma" I told her with a grin on my face. I gave her a long hug before stepping back and doing the same to Arthur.

I stepped back and towards the fire place.

"Good luck Paddy" called Harry.

"Thanks Prongslet and enjoy the match from the top box" I called back, grabbing some floo powder. I threw the floo powder into the fire place, and stepped in, calling "Ireland's Quidditch team quarters"

Thankfully this time I didn't land on face, I actually landed on my feet, and that didn't go unnoticed by the five team members that had already arrived, all wearing ordinary wizarding robes. Lynch, Mullet, Connolly, Quigley and Ryan were all sat on the comfy chairs.

"Your face managed to avoid the floor today I see Sunshine" teased Mullet.

I laughed dryly, "Oh yeah, my face is missing the floor so mu–" I didn't get chance to finish the word as I was suddenly knocked down, face first into the floor, with somebody landing on top of me.

"You were saying" commented Ryan, who was laughing hysterically along with the others.

"I would say this looks like a rather compromising position Princess" The very recognizable voice of Moran, told me who it was that landed on top of me.

"Moran, get the hell off me." I yelled.

Moran chuckled, but obliged, he even stuck out a hand to help me up.

"Thank you" I said.

"Sorry about knocking you over Princess, but you shouldn't stand so close to the fireplace" he apologised, being completely serious for once.

"I'd only just arrived, didn't get chance to move before you came ploughing through with those big feet of yours" I replied with a small smile on my face. I was sure that my back would most likely bruise from him knocking into me, unfortunately. Moran and I took a seat in the only two remaining seats, which happened to be next to each other.

"Right, no more time for dilly dally. We have exactly half an hour before the Portkey activates to take us to the arena. This is our big day. Ireland have never once, on record, won the Quidditch World Cup. Every time we'd fall short at either the final or the semi's. This year, it's our turn. We faced our biggest rivals, in the semi's, and we flattened them, but that doesn't mean we don't have to try with Bulgaria. Don't forget they thrashed Luxembourg in the Semi's."

Moran scoffed, "Only because of Krum. Without him the Bulgarians would have failed back in the second round."

"Not completely true. Bulgaria have won the last–um– twelve eastern European championships, and that was without Viktor" I argued.

"Black is right, the Bulgarians are a formidable team, their weakness though seems to be scoring goals. Their chasers use mainly defensive strategies. Like I said yesterday, Krum is the largest problem so Connolly and Quigley keep the heat on him. I'm sure that they have realised our best assets are our Chasers, so don't be surprised if Vulchanov and Volkov try to keep the bludgers at you three." Explained Lynch.

"They'll get nowhere near them while Connolly and I are on the team Lynch" cheered Quigley.

"Good to know." Commented Lynch. "Still, you three, keep an eye out for those bludgers, especially when you are doing Black's twister."

"Yes Sir" we shouted together.

"Good. We best get moving. The Portkey will be activated any moment now." Order Lynch.

We all stood and walked over to the table where a wooden fruit bowl stood. Lynch picked it up and held it in the middle of the circle that was had formed without realising it. We all placed a finger on it and waited.

Only a few minutes later I felt the recognisable feeling of something hooking my belly button and tugging. My feet left the ground. I could feel Lynch and Moran either side of me, their shoulders banging into mine. We were all speeding forward in a howl or wind and swirling colour. My forefinger was stuck on the fruit bowl almost like some sort of magnetising force was holding it on. My feet slammed into the ground along with the others. I staggered into Moran, knocking him over. We also took down Quigley, who had been standing on the other side of Moran.

"Sorry" I apologized, going red in the face, from embarrassment.

"_Thought you'd be used to a Portkey by now Bella_" commented a voice from above us.

I looked up to find the entire Bulgarian team grinning down at Moran, Quigley and I. It was their Seeker, and my best friend, Viktor Krum that spoke. He had probably one of the biggest grins on his face.

"_Well, I've got to keep you on your toes, now haven't I. After all, when would I need saving if I didn't fall after a Portkey_" I spoke back in fluent Bulgarian, a grin planted on my face as well, as Viktor grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Viktor laughed along with the rest of his team, while my team kept a content smile on their face.

"_They have no idea what you're saying, do they_?" asked Viktor, moving his head a fraction towards my team.

"_Nope. We could talk about them all day and they'd have no idea what we were saying_" I told him laughing.

"Black, we need to start getting ready. Good luck in the game today Leveski" Lynch said. Levenski was Bulgarian's captain so it was only right to say good luck to him.

"Vou too Vynch. Ve'll be getting veady as vell. Good vuck." Leveski said before placing a hand on Viktor's shoulder and lead him in the direction of the Bulgarian changing room.

"_I'll see you on the pitch Viktor. I'll be the girl in green that is kicking your but_" I shouted to him.

Viktor and his team just laughed as they entered the changing room and closed the door behind them.

We then followed suit by entering the Irish changing rooms. Inside was grand. The walls were fitted with hooks where our Quidditch robes were hung, in all their glory. Benches lined the wall about a foot of the floor. On them stood the boots that we wear and goggles in case the weather takes a turn to the worst.

The wait to reach the start was excruciating. Lynch was trying to fill our heads with as many reminders as possible, suddenly forgetting what he had said about a week ago about the changing rooms possibly being bugged.

It was night time when an escort popped his head around our changing room door.

"We're ready" he said, disappearing behind the door.

We all stood from our places on the benches and picked up our Firebolts. Lynch lead us all to the door, but stopped just before opening the door. He turned to face us and said quickly and quietly, "Good luck to all of us. We deserve this. Each and every one of us. Let's make our nation proud."

We cheered at his speech and stepped out of the changing room with our spirits high. The Bulgarians were waiting. We were to be introduced first. We geared up and mounted our brooms. We formed an arrow as we shot off and stated flying in the direction of the arena – the changing rooms had been a few minutes away from the arena so we were away from prying fans.

We reached the edge of the arena just as a very Irish sounding tune played. We soared over the heads of the people sat right at the very top – I always thought they had the best seats. I could hear the immediate chants of "Ireland" as we flew to the middle of the pitch before heading vertically upwards leaving a trail of green and white smoke behind us. We climbed until we heard the bangs of the dancing leprechaun firework. We dropped back down, circling the pitch in our arrow formation, before suddenly spinning, ready to face the Bulgarian team on the pitch for the first time.

The music dramatically changed to a deeper tune as the Bulgarian team burst through the Leprechaun firework, leaving only red sparks behind. They then even had the cheek to fly through our ranks making several of us dive out of the way, me included. I didn't pay much attention as Viktor did his tricks on a broomstick, I had seen them all before at Durmstrang. The Bulgarians took a different approach to their lap of the pitch, they circled it in a singular line, Viktor leading the way, probably to show that it'd be Viktor that lead them to victory – _If _ they won that is, which they won't.

We all went into our beginning positions as the referee entered the arena. It was only then that I head Ludo Bagman's voice, even though he had been commenting our entrance. "... And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa"

Hassan Mostafa was a small and skinny wizard, completely bold but wore a moustache on his top lip. He was wearing pure gold robes to match the stadium, which I had only just noticed was extremely grand looking and filled to the brim with people. A silver whistle was held in-between his lips, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm and his broomstick under the other. Everybody, especially us player watched closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open – four ball burst into the air, though only one I was interested in, the scarlet Quaffle. Two black Bludgers burst into the air, ready to wreak havoc on us. The minuscule Golden Snitch vanished within seconds, and for that moment I was especially glad that I wasn't the seeker.

With a sharp blast of his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls, and we chasers all shot forward for the Quaffle. I reached it first, thanks to the advantage that my small bone structure creates.

"They're OFF!" I could still hear Bagman's voice. "And it's Black! Mullet! Moran! Levski! Black!"

Quidditch at international rate was the best, the speed of the game made it hard to commentate, meaning Bagman only had time to say our names before we'd already passed the Quaffle to somebody else. Moran, Mullet and I went into the Hawshead attacking formation, which meant us three chasers zoom closely together. Me in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. I then went into the Porskoff ploy, as I made to dart upwards, drawing away the Bulgarian chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran.

One of the Bulgarian beaters must have hit a bludger as one was suddenly knocked into Moran's path. Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and in the process dropped the Quaffle allowing Levski who was soaring beneath to catch it.

Mullet intercepted it back and we went straight into Black's Twister, leaving me in the end to throw the Quaffle into the middle hoop.

"BLACK SCORES!" Roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. Our team mascots that had been introduced before we entered – the leprechauns – had risen into the air and formed a great, glittering shamrock. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

Mullet and Moran followed me and my lap of honour around the field.

Mullet, Moran and I were playing to the best of our ability. We worked as a seamless team, our movements so well coordinated that we must have appeared to be reading one another's minds as we positioned ourselves. And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing our lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at us, and were starting to prevent us from using some of our best moves; twice we've been forced to scatter, and then, Ivanova managed to break through our ranks; dodge Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

The Bulgarian fans roared in celebration, and the Veela's – the Bulgarian mascots that had been introduced at the beginning – started dancing. I saw the boys in both teams covering their ears as I rolled my eyes.

Bulgaria started back with the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova – oh I say!" roared Bagman.

I could hear the gasps of one hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two seekers plummeted though the center of Bulgarian Chasers – that were about to approach our defences. They were plummeting so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes.

I was sure they were going to crash, but at the very last second Viktor pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the entire stadium. I heard the Ireland supporters groaned almost as one.

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman. "As trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

I bit my lip as we waited for Lynch to stand back up. I did notice however that Viktor was prowling the arena with his eyes. He must have pulled the Wronski defensive feint, and I must admit I was impressed, he had often talked about that move at Durmstrang but had yet to use it – he claimed he hadn't perfected it yet, though now I wonder whether that was a lie or whether he had only just perfected it.

A cheer from the green-clad supporters drew my attention back to Lynch who had now gotten on his feet, mounted his Firebolt and kicked off into the air. His revival seemed to give us new heat. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, we moved into action with a skill unrivalled by anything most Quidditch fans would never have witnessed before.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes we had been ahead by ten more goals, me scoring five of them, which I probably will never let Viktor forget. We were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. As I shot towards the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under my arm, the Bulgarian keeper, Zograf flew out to me meet me. What happened was over so quickly I didn't completely understand what happened, all I knew was I now a very painful eyebrow, and a trickle of blood coming from it. However the scream of rage from of the Irish crowd, Mostafa's long shrill whistle blast, and my new injury, told me that I had just been fouled.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian keeper to talk for cobbing – excessive use of elbows" Bagman informed the roaring spectators as a mediwizard shot out placing something over my bleeding eyebrow, stopping the blood flow. "And – yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

As the female mediwizard dealt with my bleeding eyebrow, I heard a commotion from the Veela's, which was probably as reaction from the leprechauns 'hahaha!" formation, that was directly in front of me.

"Now, we can't have that" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. What was going on? "Somebody slap the referee"

What? Oh wait... Veela's dancing plus male referee. I understand, the Veela's have the referee under their influence. The mediwizard that had just finished with me shot to the referee and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself, and he looked exceptionally embarrassed as he started shouting at the Veela, who had thankfully stopped dancing – though I wished they would start again, they were looking absolutely mutinous.

I noticed Viktor hovering not too far away from me. I would have thought he would be using this as a chance to search for the snitch, but instead he was watching the scene in front of us just like the rest of the players. I managed to catch his gaze. We both rolled our eyes at the scene below us, before turning our attention back to Mostafa, both of us wearing identical smirks.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before. . . Oh this could turn nasty. . ."

It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger.

"And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms. . . yes. . . there they go. . . and Black takes the Quaffle. . ." Bagman said, explaining exactly what was going on.

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything seen in the game yet. The beaters, ashamedly, from both teams were now acting without mercy; Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at me, nearly knocking me off my broom. I couldn't help but think then, why was I getting all the violence?

At least the Irish supporters were on my side, they all stood up in a great wave of green shouting "Foul!"

"Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagmans's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Black – deliberately flying to collide there – and it's got to be another penalty – yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Though that wasn't important to me. The Quaffle was, and by god was it moving. It changed hands with the speed of a bullet.

"Leveski – Dimitrov – Moran – Black – Mullet – Inanova – Black – BLACK SCORES!"

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov . Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible towards Viktor, who didn't duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Viktor's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and for once I couldn't blame him; one of the Veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

I wanted someone to realize that Viktor was injured; even though I was supposed to be playing for Ireland, Viktor was my best friend, it was only natural for me to want to fly straight over there and fix his nose. I didn't even chance to though because Lynch had suddenly gone into a dive, and I was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing...

Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming Lynch on. . . but Viktor was on his tail.

How he could see where he was going, I had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again. I was sure both were going to crash, but again only one did. For the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela.

Viktor however, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

My mind had blanked. We'd won. My team had won. The Leprechauns were dancing over me and my teammates but my eyes never left Viktor, who was refusing all help from the mediwizards. Forgetting teams and the celebration I shot to Viktor's side, snatching the clothes from one of the mediwizards before gently placing it over his nose.

"Look at that, international comradeship indeed." Came the voice of Ludo Bagman.

A worker hurried over and handed me my wand, how he knew that I wanted my wand I will never know, but I pointed my wand towards Viktors nose before successfully healing it.

"_Thank You Bella_" said Viktor in his native tongue.

"_You're welcome_." I replied, smiling at him.

"_You better get back to your team, I think they're waiting for you so they can do the victory lap_" said Viktor taking the clothe from my hands and holding it in place.

I nodded. I shot over to my team and we started our lap of honour, our leprechaun mascots flanking us.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the top box" roared Bagman.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria" shouted Bagman. I frowned. Losers? They had come second in the world cup, how were they losers?

We Irish returned the ground and started up the back stairs as the Bulgarians entered the box from the same way we were about to. Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge, or at least, I believe that was what was happening when the names were being called. When Viktor's names was announced however, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, ear-splitting roar. I smiled at that, he deserved it.

And then came us. Mullet and Connolly were supporting Lynch. The second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocussed, but for that one moment I don't think anyone, even him cared. Moran put his hand on my shoulder as we lead the way to the Cup. We shook hands with both ministers, and finally the cup was given to the two of us. We lifted it into the air, both grinning madly, as the crowd below thundered it's approval. I think this was probably one of the best moments of my life. We had won. My team had won.

I managed to share a quick glance with my family, who were sat a few rows back in the box, before Moran and I (Both of us still holding up the cup) lead another lap of honour on our brooms (Lynch on the back of Connolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way).

We flew up and out of the arena, heading back to the Irish changing rooms where our celebrations would really begin. Moran now had full control over the cup. As we landed Mullet helped Connolly support Lynch until we got inside.

Somebody had obviously gotten here first as bottle of fire whiskey were jammed into buckets of ice, waiting for us to celebrate with them. Moran placed the Cup on one of the benches before pulling all of us into a group hug. Lynch seemed to manage to snap out of the daze, and immediately started jumping up and down, screaming in a way I didn't think possible from a guy.

We celebrated for hours, that was until the door to our changing room was blasted open. Everything after that seemed to happen so fast, spells were suddenly flying left and right thought the changing room. I had dived under one of benches – an order from Moran who was stood in front of the bench firing spells in all directions. All I wanted to do was join them, they were after all my fellow team members. I crawled backwards into a corner as Moran dropped to the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that he was only stunned. I saw Connolly drop on the other side of the room and I soon decided to help. I pulled my wand from out of my robes and threw a stunning spell at one of the attackers. They were dressed oddly, in dark long capes with hoods, and masks covering their faces. Unfortunately he blocked it and I was forced to leave my safe hiding spot. I came side by side with Mullet. Questions were flying around my head as we fought, who were these people and why are they attacking us?

A curse came hurtling my way, I jumped to the side just in time. I stood again, and suddenly we – the Quidditch team – stated fighting as a united team, just like we had on the pitch. Whoever the attackers were, they started retreating back towards the door. We, as a team, were better than them. Though just as the last one was backing through the door a curse was sent in my direction, and this one I wasn't able to dodge. It hit me straight in the chest. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: All conversations with Viktor, Poliakoff and Mr and Mrs Krum are in another language but because Bella is telling the tale and she understands what they are saying, I decided so should we so I have written them in English. That is the writing in Italics.  
**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world except my OC Isabella Marie Black.**

* * *

**Chapter Three ****BPOV**

**Durmstrang**

When I awoke, Moran's face was the only thing I could see. His face was directly over mine. He watched as he breathed a sigh of relief. I looked around and saw that I was lay on one of the benches in the changing rooms. The others were sat down on the benches around me. I saw that Viktor was also sitting with us.

"You gave us quite a scare there princess" commented Moran, as he helped me sit up. I was feeling ridiculously stiff and I obviously sat up too quickly as my head stated spinning. I started to drop back but I was suddenly grabbed, from behind me, by a pair of hands. _"I've got you Bella, don't worry. It'll pass in a moment_" Viktor.

I lay my head back onto his shoulder as I let my spinning head settle. When I was sure the spinning had stopped I lifted my head back up. "What time is it?" I asked to anybody who would answer.

"Seven in the morning. We had a mediwizard come and check on you. You did wake up but you looked so out of it that you probably can't remember it anyway, the mediwizard said to let you just sleep it off, so we let you sleep." Explained Lynch handing me a goblet of what I can only presume is pumpkin juice. I took a sip, yes it was. Yum.

"Do you know exactly what had happened?" I asked.

"Death eaters" was Moran's simple one word reply.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Death eaters?"

They all nodded. My mind went into panic. Death eaters had been at the Quidditch World Cup and my family, Hermione and Harry had been sleeping in a tent nearby. Oh... Harry. Is he alright? Death eaters near Harry, never a good sign.

"Oh my god. What about the camp?" I asked.

"That was attacked after they left here. Though they believe nobody was killed, some were seriously hurt but nobody was killed, as far as anybody knows." Mullet explained.

I sighed in relief.

"I'm sure somebody will catch you up on details at some point, but for now, we've got to get you back to your home. I'm sure you aunt will be going mad with worry. Whatever mediwizad came in here told on you being hit by a spell. It's all over the papers and I'm pretty sure you've told me before that your aunt reads them every morning." Continued Lynch.

"I believe your 'international comradeship' is also mentioned in the papers quite a bit" said Moran with a smile on his face. He always knew how to lift the spirits in a room.

I smiled and I checked over my shoulder and saw that Viktor was smiling too.

"_I have to go. Write to me. I'll be expecting you on the 27th, and hopefully not too bright and early_" Viktor said as he stood.

I nodded and stood as well, which was exceptionally awkward with the stiffness. I quickly kissed Viktor's cheek and said, "_Thank you, and I'll see you at eleven o'clock on the 27th_"

He took my hand, lifted my knuckles to his lips, planting a kiss there before heading out of the room.

"Still going to say he's only a friend Princess?" asked Moran chuckled.

I blushed and mumbled "Shurrup Moran"

"Come on Black. We've got a Portkey set up to take us back to headquarters where you can floo back home." Said Lynch picking up the same fruit bowl we used to get here. We all took hold of the bowl and within minutes our feet left the ground only to return to the ground of our headquarters.

"Take care of yourself Bella" said Lynch giving me a hug.

Moran pulled me into a tighter hug. We may fight and tease each other but we both knew where we stood. We had a brother and sister relationship that you could only ever see at times like this. "Have fun with lover boy, and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

And that time had apparently ended.

"Well, that's not much" I laughed still stuck in his arms.

He grunted and let me go.

"See you later guys" I called to them all.

"Bye Black" came the simultaneous call back.

I grabbed some floo powder and flooed back to the Burrow.

I was immediately grabbed by hysterical Molly and Arthur. I didn't even get chance to see who was about, I had landed and immediately pulled into Molly. Though I would have to get out at some point because I was seriously lacking in air.

"Ma – can't – breathe" I gasped.

She immediately let me go. "Sorry dear, but I've been so worried about you. The papers say that death eaters had swarmed into Ireland's changing room and you had been hit by a curse, but they didn't say whether you were alright or not, just that you got hit."

"Well you wouldn't have much of a story if they did say whether I was okay or not. I was fine. The mediwizard just said to the team to let me sleep it off. It couldn't have been that bad is all they had to do was tell me to sleep" I snorted, just to add emphasis to my point.

Molly and Arthur smiled slightly. "Of course dear"

"Is everybody else alright? The team told me that the death eaters attacked the camp too." I asked.

Arthur and Molly both nodded, and then stepped aside to reveal the rest of the family, all waiting and all perfectly alright except from the odd cut or bruise. I was immediately tackled by two screaming girls – Ginny and Hermione. I may not have known Hermione very long but we had grown close in the time that we had spent together. Next was the twins, followed by Charlie, Bill and Ron. I even got hug from Percy. Harry was last, but his hug was the fiercest and the longest. I guess I could understand. Apart from Dad I was the only connection he had to his parents.

As the day drew on, I was told all the details about what happened. I was horrified when they told me that somebody had fired the dark mark into the air. And I was confused as to why a house-elf would do it, and I definitely felt sorry for little Winky.

I tried to enjoy the few days in-between the Quidditch World Cup and the 27th – the day I would go to Viktor's house for the rest of the summer. I had already gone to get my things including uniform, books, equipment and even a dress – I don't know why but it said on the requirement list that I needed a dress. However, it was hard to enjoy myself when I had to hear about the disaster as the Quidditch World cup every morning though the daily profit.

On Friday 26th, the Weasley threw me an early birthday party. This is what I enjoyed the most about having a birthday on the 2nd of September, it was close enough to the summer that we could have a birthday celebration before I go to school, or in this case Viktor's. Even though the party started without Percy and Arthur, it was still a blast. Presents were, of course saved for my actual birthday – they were shrunk and put in my trunk, but Molly, Ginny and Hermione had made me a lovely cake in the shape of a Quidditch pitch that had 'Happy Birthday Bella'. Underneath that was a picture of a Quaffle and a very accurate picture of the actual cup from the Quidditch World Cup. Seventeen candles were alight on the top. After the Weasley version on happy birthday was sung – Harry and Hermione were miming I think – I took a deep breath and blew out the candles wishing for a fun and adventurous year at Durmstrang this year.

I spent the evening with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione and Harry were interested about what Durmstrang was like, and they had only just brought it up, so I tried to describe as much about it as I could to them. Ron, of course, had already heard this about a thousand times so he just sat quietly and listened. Both were shocked when I told them that, at Durmstrang, our headmaster, Karkaroff, taught us Dark Arts in the place of their Defence of the Dart Arts. It took several minutes to calm them down after I told them that Karkaroff was in actual fact an ex death eater. Though I did reassure them that even though we were taught curses it was forbidden to use them in and out of school unless it was in a duel or self defence.

The next morning, I was happy to see everybody had gotten up to see me off, even Bill, Charlie and Percy. I gave Percy and Arthur hugs first as they had to pop off to work. Percy's was a simple and sweet sibling hug, that had Percy blushing – he never was one for sibling affection. Arthur however pulled me into a hug that rivalled even Molly's infamous bone breaking hugs. Ginny beat everybody else to reach me.

"Have fun at Durmstrang, Bell" she said, using her own little nickname for me.

Bill was next, though he left me puzzled, "We may see each other earlier than you think kid"

Charlie was the same. "See you squirt. We'll see each other again soon, sooner than you think, I hope"

I frowned as he let go. Both of them had left me incredibly confused. I decided to ignore their very confusing comments and pulled the twins into a combined hug. Fred even had the guts to whisper in my ear "We've slipped a few of our products into your birthday present. Happy birthday Bell Bell"

I laughed as we broke the hug. "You guys are the best"

I pulled Ron into a hug next, I knew if it was up to him there would be a three metre high wall between him and any sibling affection – typical teenage boy. He remained quiet, though his cheeks had a pink tint to them as we pulled away from each other.

A bush of brown hair greeted me next, "Oh you must write to me all about Durmstrang Bella. It must be so great experiencing Durmstrang as well as Hogwarts. It would be very good to be able to compare them."

I nodded. "I'll get a few of my friends to help me take some photo's for you. I've just got to be careful, Durmstrang likes to keep its location secretive, unlike Hogwarts."

As we pulled out of the hug I added in "And make sure the boys stay out of trouble, I've heard of Harry's magnetic pull for danger."

"I'll try my best Bella" she replied.

I turned to Harry then. I opened my arms to him and said "Come on Prongslet". He hurried into my arms, hugging me with a fierceness that I didn't expect.

"Stay safe Prongslet. For once in your live, tell a professor and leave it to them" I told him.

He laughed, but nodded. "I'll try"

"I suppose that's the best I can ask for" I sighed pulling away.

He grinned and then stepped back to join Ron and Hermione.

Before I could say anything else Molly crushed me into a hug. I'm sure she actually broke a bone this time. "Oh, I hate sending you all the way to Durmstrang" she mumbled.

"Yes, but Ma would you really risk sending me back to Hogwarts or – dare I say it – Beauxbatons." I replied.

She sighed. "I suppose that's true dear. Now, don't miss your slot"

"Slot?" I think Harry had meant for only Ron and Hermione to hear that but unfortunately everybody did.

"International floo. If you want to travel by floo internationally you have to alert the ministry and they'll give you an half an hour slot where you're fireplace will be connected to the International floo network. Your destination is also added, but it's added for a lot longer because you never really know when you'll arrive at your destination." I explained to Harry. "My half an hour slot stated about fifteen minutes ago, so I should probably get going."

"Have a fun year dear, and don't you go getting into trouble" Molly said, patting my cheek like she does every year.

"Thank Ma. See you for Christmas guys" I called grabbing some floo powder. I threw it into the fireplace and stepped in, dragging my Durmstrang trunk behind me, shouting "Krum Household"

My trunk and I span uncontrollably through the floo network. Green spinning light swirled around. I kept my elbows tucked in and my eyes closed. I remembered the first time I travelled though the international floo, from England to Bulgaria, and when I arrived at Viktor house, the first thing I did was run to their downstairs bathroom and threw up all of my breakfast. Even since I've known to keep my eyes tightly closed.

After a long ten minutes of travelling by floo I shot out of the Krum's fireplace, coughing and spluttering. I, as usual didn't land on my feet, though thankfully I was caught before I hit the ground. I looked up to find the person who caught me was Krum Senior – Viktor's father.

I straightened myself up. "_Good morning sir_"

"_Good Morning Isabella. It is good to see you again, and congratulations for your win at the World Cup. And Istella and I were relieved to hear you were alright after the attack_" Mr Krum said. No matter how times I've told him otherwise, he always insists on calling me by my full name. At first glance you would presume Mr Krum to be cruel and strict but in actual fact he was the fun one. Ms Krum was the strict one, though she was also kind – she just didn't put up with bad behaviour.

"_Thank you Sir. Is Viktor awake? I hope I didn't come too early_" I replied to him.

"_I think he's still in bed. And don't worry, you're not too early, he's just rubbish at waking up on time. You can go and wake him if you like. Leave your stuff here I'll have Tinker take up to you room_" Mr Krum said, smiling mischievously and winking.

A mischievous smile graced my face to as I shot off out of the room towards Viktor's room. Viktor's room was on the very top floor of the left wing. When I reached his door, I stopped and listened. As I predicted, only soft snores could be heard, he was still asleep. I pulled my wand out of my clothes, and slowly and quietly opened Viktor's door. Viktor was sprawled across the bed, his quilt cover covering odd parts of him. Both arms were out of the cover, as was his left leg, which was dangling over to the left side of the bed – surely that is uncomfortable. I approached, his snores covering most of the noise I made by moving. I pointed my wand at his face.

"Aquimenti" I whispered. Tens of droplets of water shot out of my wand and onto Viktor soaking him and waking him up. I jumped under his bed as he jumped up with an very unmanly shout. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I watched as best as I could from under the bed as his eyes scanned the room checking for his attacker. When he spotted nobody he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He started to walk towards the door – probably thinking that I had ran back out of the room. I reached over the opposite side of the bed, my wand facing him and muttered "Tarantallegra".

I could help but laugh as Viktor started to uncontrollably dance. His eyes locked with mine, under the bed. He managed to close his door, while dancing, and danced his way over to where his wand was. Once he grabbed his wand he counter the spell I had on him, so I shot at him with another "Rictusempra". He started laughing uncontrollably as invisible hands started tickling him. In-between two fits of laughing he muttered the counter to it.

"Expelliarmus" he called to me. I quickly and awkwardly threw up a "protego" charm. I dashed out from under the bed and got into a duelling stance.

"Furnunculus" he called. It was spell that he had learnt last year. I threw up another "Protego" charm, before firing back with "Locomotor Mortis"

His legs locked together, and he fell forward. I managed to shout out "Expelliarmus" and his wand shot into my hand. I smiled, straightening back out from my duelling stance.

"_Good morning Viktor_" I said as I skipped to his side. I unlocked his legs and helped him to his feet, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"_Note to self; to avoid a morning duel with a devil in disguise, wake up before Bella Black arrives_" He replied with a large smile on his face.

"_So, what do you think? Am I up to scratch?_" I asked him.

"_Well considering that I was asleep at the beginning, thus making it very unfair, I am impresed_" he replied.

"_Well, if you think about it, people in the real world aren't going to wait for you to wake up_" I commented skipped back to his bed and sitting down on the end.

He smiled at me, before sitting down next to me. "_Your right, as always._"

"_Was there anything funny about your requirements list this year? They put on mine that I had to bring a dress this year?_" I asked him.

"_Yes, I have typical Bulgarian dress robes. I asked mother and father about it but they are as clueless as I am_" he replied.

I gasped, my eyes alight, "_Maybe we're going to have a ball. Oh, that would be fantastic._"

Viktor chuckled and it appear as though he was going to say something but another voice beat him to it, "_I should have known that you'd arrived Bella, due to all the noise. Was it a wake up duel again? Who won?_"

"_Mother_!" groaned Viktor as I said, "_Good morning Mrs Krum, and I think I won. I was just continuing Viktor's lessons as to why you should always be prepared_."

Mrs Krum smiled, "_It's good to see you Bella, and congratulations at the world cup. You played very well_"

"_Thank you, though I think Viktor played better. Did you know Lynch was completely out of it until we reached the changing rooms?_" I asked to both Mrs Krum and Viktor. Viktor smiled, probably impressed with himself, while Mrs Krum frowned a little, but the corners of her lips seemed to be twitching, itching to smile.

"_Well, I'll leave the pair of you to it_" Mrs Krum said, excusing herself from the room, and shutting the door behind her.

There was a silent moment until Viktor asked, "_Have you finished all of your homework?_"

I shook my head. "_Thought I'd save it, so you could help me, after all you would have done all of it last year_"

Viktor snorted, "_And you'll still know more of the answers than me_"

I laughed. "_Possibly true_"

We did eventually get out our homework and start working on it, though because Viktor was actually in the year above me we had different homework essays and tasks. I helped him with his and he helped me with mine.

The next four days were spent relaxing, finishing off homework and playing several matches of two man Quidditch. Usually we both played as chasers, and it was only when Viktor played as Chaser that you realise that he's good at playing Quidditch in general, not just seeking. Mr Krum would sometimes come and referee for us, as both of us had the habit of cheating when we're playing with just the two of us. Well mainly it wasn't cheating but distraction techniques – though according to Mr Krum that's cheating too.

It was on September 1st that Viktor and I changed into our Durmstrang gear and said goodbye to Viktor's parents for the year. I got a brief hug and a goodbye and good luck from both of them before they moved onto Viktor.

When the goodbye's were finished, Viktor and I flooed us and our trunks to the docking station. The docking station had the same sort of routine as platform nine and three quarters. It was a docking station at a normal boat docking but Muggles couldn't reach it as we had to pass through a blocked off gate to reach it. And just like Platform nine and three quarters you can choice whether to floo straight onto the platform, or to apparate somewhere close by and pass though the gate.

Viktor and I noticed that as we walked towards 'Alix', the Durmstrang ship, people were starring and pointing at the two of us, mostly the first years as the other yeas are probably used to us being ordinary students anyway. I tried to ignore all of the attention we were getting, so I instead thought about the ship we were about to get on. I always wondered why they called it 'Alix', all I know is that 'Alix' means 'to defend' in_ a_ language, can't quite remember which one though. Viktor allowed me to go up the ramp first, dragging my trunk behind me. Together we found the room where everybody ditch's their trunks for the journey, before reporting to the captain – the top two years at Durmstrang have to help sail 'Alix'. Viktor and I were placed to help with steering, probably because they didn't want Bulgaria's start seeker and Ireland's star chaser getting hurt by helping with the masts and stuff. 'Alix', unlike the Hogwarts Express, always makes several stops before making its way to Durmstrang.

The stop that Viktor and I always enter on, was always the first stop. It was actually because of this that Viktor and I met. It had been my first trip on the ship – after the Christmas holiday of second year, when I transferred – so I had no idea where to go and where to put my stuff. Thankfully I walked, head first, into Viktor's back and thankfully he could understand English, even if it was only a few words. He showed me where to put my stuff and then invited me to join him and his friends in their compartment.

The compartments in the ship were below the main deck. Inside each one there was at least four hammocks hanging from the ceiling, and then a bench that ran around the perimeter of the room, at least two feet above the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable way of travel but it suited Durmstrang's aura – it's all rough and tumble.

It wasn't until after the second stop that I realised why the captain needed the help from both Viktor and I, the grand wooden steering wheel was extremely hard to turn in the sea type waters. On one big turn we had to call one of our other friends, Poliakoff, to come and help us turn it.

Ager Poliakoff, was in Viktor's year. He would usually be found with Viktor and I outside of classes. Sometimes you could find him with just me, but only when Viktor is training. The same results when I'm training – Viktor and Poliakoff stick together.

After another two stops, we started on the final journey to Durmstrang. Of course Viktor, Poliakoff and I weren't informed as to where Durmstrang is located exactly, we knew briefly where but not exactly, so we were told the direction from the captain – well by directions I mean simple instructions like ten degrees clockwise ect.

"_Geesh, now I know what you meant last year when we are arrived at Durmstrang_" I shouted over to Krum, over the howling winds.

Both he and Poliakoff chuckled.

"_Not quite Hogwarts standard is it darling_" joked Poliakoff. Another thing about Poliakoff is his range of names for me including darling, sweet cheeks, your majesty ect... all because I attended Hogwarts – what he calls the school for wimps.

"_The Hogwarts Express is definitely quieter and more relaxing than this_" I yelled back.

"_Always time to transfer back, sweet cheeks_." He joked with a grin on his face. I noticed Viktor was grinning as well as we tried to keep the wheel from bearing right.

"_Never_" I shouted, adding extra effort to steady the wheel as it suddenly tugged itself right.

All three of us chuckled.

Eventually we were able to relax a little as we reached the point where we were out of muggle viewing, so we would enter the water. The three professors that monitor 'Alix' and the captain all moved onto the main deck performing what looked like an expert bubble charm, wrapped tightly around the ships exterior – making sure to leave room for the ship hands – meaning us students – to continue working.

The ship dropping into the water could barely be felt, but it was always a frightening sight to see the water rise around the ship. Though once you get past the water floating only feet from you, it is really a spectacular sight. You could see for miles under the water, it was just like looking through glass into a water wonderland, with reefs, fish, sea turtles and the odd shark. As we went deeper and deeper the fish we saw got more and more spectacular, but fewer and far between.

Eventually the three professors and the captain cast another charm making the water directly around us to swirl. I had never actually seen this first hand as before this year I've been below deck as this has been going on. It was a spectacular sight, all of the colours that formed the ocean were wrapping into one. I presumed that meant we were now travelling completely by magic. The captain was now even more instructive about the steering, calling another instruction every other minute or so, making Viktor, Poliakoff and I work twice as hard, and not allowing us much chance to talk and catch up.

Eventually, a trip a lot quicker than the one of Hogwarts, the professors and the captain counter acted the charm that made the water swirl into multiple colours, and I could feel our ascent back to the water's edge. As the ship emerged from the water, the bubble charm broke. The brisk and cold air hit us like a tonne of bricks. I shivered. I would never completely get used to the cold weather here. My mind wandered to Hogwarts – how I managed that I have no idea but I did – and the arrival at Hogwarts. I wondered whether Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins were anywhere near Hogwarts yet.

"_What time is it_?" I asked Viktor.

"_Four_" Poliakoff replied before Viktor could.

Four o'clock, and Sweden – which is the country that Durmstrang is located in – is an hour in front of England, so that meant they would be about two or three hours away from reaching Hogwarts.

"_What are you thinking about Bella?_" asked Viktor.

Poliakoff cut in before I could reply, "_Bella, thinking? I might want to quit it, you might cause some permanent damage_"

I scowled at Poliakoff before answering Viktor's question. "_About my cousins and their friends. They'd still have two or three hours sitting on that boring train. Though they do have the trolley lady come around with sweets half way through the day, I definitely miss that. I am absolutely starving_"

"_Maybe, but this makes the feast seem even grander_" replied Viktor.

He did have a point.

Finally we could see Durmstrang castle. Another pro about Durmstrang we don't have to go across a lake on rickety little boats that look like they are about to fall apart any second or in carriages drawn by Thestrals. We helped steer 'Alix' into docking. Viktor, Poliakoff and I waited till last to go down the ramp to get to the school. Once off the ramp we followed the crowd of our fellow students across the snowy ground, and into the castle. The first room you came to was the foyer, and straight across from the entrance was the great hall. Us returning students filtered in first. The tables here were different to those at Hogwarts, instead of four tables, each one belonging to a certain house we have one long 'u' shaped table. Students sat on both sides of the table. The professors and the headmaster sit on the bottom of the u, farthest away from the entrance. The student body president – the Durmstrang equivalent of head boy/girl – sits opposite the headmaster, and then favoured students sit opposite the professors. The rest of the student body then sits along the two arms of the 'u', the eldest by the professors, the youngest on the edge. In the center of the u was a fire pit – there were invisible protective barriers to stop people from falling in, of course. The sills of windows around the great hall also had fire placed on them. Unlike Hogwarts were the fire in the hall was for light, at Durmstrang it is for both light and heat.

Poliakoff was the student body president this year, by the professor's demand, so he was to sit opposite Karkaroff. Viktor and I were about to take out seats on one of the arms, when we were both shouted by Karkaroff himself "_Krum! Black! Take a seat up here_!"

Viktor sat next to Poliakoff, and I then sat next to him. A very talented lad in Victors year was sat on the other side of me. When everybody was seated you could see that Durmstrang is a mostly male orientated school. In fact they had only started to allow female students in the year that I started here, meaning as I was the only transfer student to ever transfer to Durmstrang, I was the only female in my year, which can be slightly awkward.

Karkaroff stood from his chair and the chattering of students immediately fell silent, like a knife had plunged though the talking, cutting it abruptly. Karkaroff ran his eyes over the students of both arms and those that were sat opposite him before finally breaking the silence. "_As tradition, we welcome those who have returned to us, and those that are new, we know you will be your best, you will become the adults we expect of you, you will succeed in what you do... Out of tradition I have a few extra words about an event taking place this year, however that will wait. For now, we can eat_"

A selection of food appeared on the tables and we immediately started. This is one of those times when I am glad that I was at Durmstrang and not Beauxbatons, I knew Beauxbatons would make us eat delicately and precisely, but thankfully they do not here because I was officially starving. And, I'm thankful that it is Viktor that is sat next to Poliakoff. He may be nice and have good grades and popular with the professors but he eats like a boar that hasn't touched food for a century. Karkaroff must have been thinking the same as he was screwing up his nose in a way of disgust as he caught sight of Poliakoff.

I sighed, Poliakoff was going to get a food stain down his uniform. I pulled my wand from its holder and transfigured the extra fork on my plate into handkerchief. I then stood and walk to just behind Poliakoff. I tapped his shoulder and he turned to face me. I was relieved to see that he had yet to spill anything. I reached to him and tucked the handkerchief into his collar before straightening the collar out. He nodded in appreciation, his mouth too full of food to talk ,and turned back to his food. I took my seat and saw Karkaroff also nod in appreciation to me probably thinking along the same lines as me – "at least save the uniform".

When the food, which most definitely beats the food at Hogwarts, disappeared Karkaroff stood again, demanding silence. "_Like I said this year there will be a legendry event. This year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting the legendry Twi-wizard Tournament –_"

The hall broke into uncharacteristic chatter. Karkaroff, obviously not finished slammed his hand down on the table causing an immediate silence. "_Though I know most of you do, for those of you who don't know the Twi-wizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang_."

"_A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued_."

"_There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, the British departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. They have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger_."

"_We will be travelling to Hogwarts with our short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Durmstrang, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year_."

"_Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. Those who will be of age by the 25th October may enter their names into the box in the hall. Anybody who wishes to be considered must enter their names by the 25th of October, the shortlist of students we shall be taking to Hogwarts will then be dawn the next day. Now I am sure all of us are tired and so I shall end there. Be wide awake for tomorrow, the first day of classes, and good night_"

Karkaroff sat back down as the students started to flee from the room, towards the dorm rooms. The dorm rooms are split by years then genders. First, second, third and fourth years dorm together, fifth, six and seventh dorm together. Thankfully as I am in sixth year, it mean that the girls in fifth will be sharing a dorm with me. Last year I was only girl in my dorm, which was definitely awkward. Victor, Poliakoff and I started on our way to the dorm room on the right wing of the castle.

"_So, are Durmstrang's two Quidditch stars going to put their name in for the tournament?_" asked Poliakoff, while we were walking.

"_Maybe_" Viktor answered at the same time as me "_Definitely_". And surprisingly it was him that said Maybe. We shared a glance.

"_You're putting your name in?_" Viktor asked.

"_Of course, it's the perfect way to regain the Black honour. I know the Blacks haven't lost that honour here, but at Hogwarts they have and this is the perfect chance to return the honour to the name that deserves it. And I'll get to see my cousins and company_" I replied. "_Are you not going to put your name in_?"

"_Well, I can't have you going to Hogwarts alone, I'll be putting my name in, and I'd like to finally meet these cousins that you never seem to shut up about_" Viktor told me. We smiled at each other as he placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a side hug, while still walking.

"_What about you Poliakoff_?" I asked him. And yes he likes to be referred to as his last name – he hates his first name.

"_I'd be a pretty poor example if I don't. Imagine that – the student body president not entering their name. Not going to happen_" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"_Well, I'm tired, so let's hurry up so I can get to bed_" I said grabbing both Poliakoff and Viktor's hands and dragging them in the direction of the dorms. I entered the common room of this dorm with the boys following behind me. I turned, gave Viktor a kiss on the cheek and said a quick 'goodnight' to both of them before heading down the stairs to the girls dorm.

In the year below me there was exactly seven female in the entire year, so it was me and these seven that were sharing this room. The room had four bunk beds. Coming from a house with low ceilings, bunk beds were out of option, so to keep the reminder of home I always picked a bottom bunk. Thankfully the fifth year girls seemed to have the opposite ideas, as they took all of the top bunks and three of the bottom. My trunk was placed at the end of the bed. The girl who would be on top bunk had her trunk attached to the top bunk. The fifth year girls obviously don't understand the meaning of sleep as they decided to stay up and chat. Me, having spent most of my energy helping to steer 'Alix', only wanted to sleep, so I shut the curtains around the bed and put up a silencing charm. In this peaceful little area, I was able to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

******AN: All conversations with Viktor, Poliakoff and anybody else in Durmstang (Professor or student) are in another language but because Bella is telling the tale and she understands what they are saying, I decided so should we so I have written them in English. These conversations are done in Italics.  
**

**********Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world except my OC Isabella Marie Black.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**** BPOV**

**The Selection**

I woke the next day in an excitement that was impossible to tame. I tore the curtains away from my bed, not forgetting to remove the silencing charm first. I jumped out of the bed and skipped to my trunk and opened it up. I pulled out the small little bag that contained all of my birthday presents from people. I sat on my bed and enlarged them one by one. I started with a present that was wrapped in a bright green wrapping paper, the card read "From the your Quidditch team". I opened it up to reveal a Quidditch themed picture frame, the picture inside was the one a professional had taken when Moran and I had lifted the cup for the first time. It was brilliant, I knew I would have to find somewhere to put that until I return it home and put it up permanently. My next gift was from Molly and Arthur, they'd bought me a whole book on Broomsticks. I almost screamed and jumped up and down in excitement. Luckily for my roommates, I managed to contain it. Bill, Charlie and Percy had also bought me books on certain topics. Bill's book was on Curses and curse breaking. Charlie's book was on Dragons with a little note that said "this may come more in handy than you originally think". Finally Percy's was the British Ministry of Magic, not that I didn't appreciate the thought nor will I leave it unread, but it's not going to be on the top of my reading list. Fred and George had came true to their word and sent me two fake wands which I would have to try and on Viktor and Poliakoff, and a selection of their sweets, the ones that make you ill. Ron had sent me a selection of sweets including 'every flavour beans', 'chocolate frogs' and 'liquorice wands'. Ginny had also sent me some sweets. I probably had enough sweets to last me up until I go back to Hogwarts – that is if I'm picked. I was shocked to see that I had even received a gift from Hermione, she had given me three muggle books. Bless the lord for Hermione Granger, some interesting and fiction books.

I smiled as I packed my presents back into the bag and then placed them in my trunk. I had remembered to keep out the fake wands to trick Viktor with and some of the ordinary sweets.

I changed into my uniform quickly and grabbed my wand before sneaking out of the room, leaving the fifth years still sleeping. I slipped up into the common room and then headed up the stairs that lead to the boys room. Once inside I noticed several bunk beds, all of them with curtains closed around them. I recognised the bed Victor is sleeping in by the wand on the floating bedside table beside the top bunk closest to the door. I quickly picked up Viktor's wand and replaced it with a fake one. I then did the same to the bed below it – I recognised the wand as Poliakoff's. I stifled my laugh with my hand and snuck back into the common room taking Viktor's and Poliakoff's wands with me. I took a comfy seat in the common room and waited.

I didn't have to wait long. It was half an hour later that Viktor and Poliakoff stormed down into the common room, both already in their uniform, with rubber chickens in their hands. I stifled a laugh at their expressions.

"_Bella, would you kindly furnish us with our _real_ wands?_" asked Viktor.

"_Maybe_" I replied, in a singsong tune.

"_Bella!_"

"_Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist. Here_." I said, handing over to them their real wands. Thankfully they handed back over the fake wands. I waved my wand over the wands and sent them back to my room, inside the trunk.

"_Where did you get those Bella?_" asked Poliakoff.

"_My cousin's made them and gave them to me for my birthday. They also gave me some fever fudge, fainting fantasies and others._" I replied.

Viktor's eyes widened before he, without a word, ran back to the stairs leading to their dorm. Poliakoff and I stared at the stairs he just disappeared down before sharing a glance and shrugging together. Viktor returned minutes later, a present in his hand. He walked up to me and Poliakoff, handing me the present and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but let my cheek heat up, it was a natural reaction, so instead I ducked my head – I wished at this moment that we were allowed to wear out hair down here so it could cover my blush – and stated to open my present. As I unwrapped it I came to a box, I opened the box and found a golden dog tag reading 'Isabella Black 1977 – '. I gasped. I had told Viktor that I had always wanted one when we were last at Durmstrang. He remembered! Obviously the end would be engraved in when I passed on, which hopefully won't be for a long time yet.

At breakfast Viktor and I took the seat we had been sitting in the previous night. The talk of the table was still on the upcoming tournament. Even Karkaroff was involved in the conversations about the tournament.

"_So, are you three planning on putting your names in for the tournament?_" asked Professor Lambvic, who was sat opposite Viktor.

"_We were actually talking about it last night. All three of us will be putting our names in_" I replied.

"_Do you think one of you could win?_" asked Karkaroff.

"_I hope so, sir, I know that if I win, the honour of my family will be returned to the Black family name. And I know if Viktor and Poliakoff are chosen they would win with flying colours_" I replied.

"_You have family at Hogwarts don't you?_" asked Karkaroff.

I nodded. "_Yes. But none of them are of-age. The oldest that still attend Hogwarts are the twins and they don't turn seventeen until April, so they won't be allowed to enter_"

Karkaroff nodded and remained quiet.

Most people were almost done with their breakfast when the owls swooped down to deliver to the mail. Unlike the rest of the birds that flew straight down to their owners, one fluttered around the roof for a few moments. I quickly recognised the bird as Pig, Ron's new owl. I groaned and stood. I put two fingers in-between my lips before letting out a shrill whistle. Pig instantly flew down onto my shoulder, dropping a present on the table next to my breakfast. I tried to ignore the starring as I picked up a piece of toast and handed it to Pig and said, "_Alright go, Ron will be missing you. Oh... wait_"

I turned to the hall and asked, "_Does anybody have a spare bit a parchment and a quill?_"

Professor McVock pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. I thanked him and took them. I quickly looked at the label and was momentarily stunned. Harry had sent me a present. I was speechless. I just hoped he like the present I had gotten him, I'd given it to Ron to give to Harry as soon as they reach Hogwarts. I quickly wrote down a quick thank you note before attaching the letter to Pig's leg and sent him off. I handed Professor McVock's quill back before turning my attention to my present from Harry. It was wrapped in Gryffindor colours – typical Gryffindor. I slowly unwrapped it revealing a box. I opened the box to find another picture frame. With it was a small note reading –

**_Paddy_**

**_You left your photo album behind. Arthur assured me that it would be safe at the Burrow and it will be waiting for you back in your room, though I realised I needed to get you a present so instead of buying you something you'd enjoy for a few moments and then put aside, I thought I would frame one of the pictures in the album. Arthur, of course, helped me and the original photo is still in the album so don't worry. Hope you like it._**

**_Prongslet_**

The picture in the frame was a copy of a photo in the album I gave to him when he first arrived at the Burrow. It was of me, Dad, Harry, James and Lily, all smiling at the camera, I had just turned four, meaning that Harry was one, and it was only a few weeks before James and Lily were murdered. I believe it was Dad's other friend Remus Lupin that took the photo. I had to blink away tears. Those had definitely been the good times.

A late arrival flew into the room. It was a multi-coloured, most likely tropical bird. It flew in our direction and perched itself next to my plate after dropping a letter into my breakfast. Luckily there was nothing on my breakfast plate to get it dirty. I stole a small bit of toast from Viktor's plate and handed it to strange bird. It chirped happily and then shot off again.

"_What an interesting bird_!" commented Karkaroff.

I smiled. A bird like that could only mean one thing – Dad had sent me a letter. I quickly grabbed the letter, quicker than I had the present and ripped into it.

**_My darling Bella_**

**_First of all, Happy Birthday sweetheart, your present will be following a few days behind. I hope you have a nice day for your birthday. I understand you start lessons at Durmstrang on your birthday, and I have to say this "That is very very bad luck"._**

**_That leads on to my second point, I hope you have a good year at Durmstrang, and stay out of trouble – actually that sounds a bit hypocritical, a marauder telling someone to behave. Ignore the stay out of trouble thing, that was a stupid thing for me to put, I'm changing it to stay out of __danger__. That's better. Stay out of __danger__._**

**_Thirdly, congratulations on winning the world cup. I had managed to find a window where I could listen to the broadcast and I heard every last minute of it. I was and still am very proud of you. I also heard about a little 'thing' with the Bulgarian seeker – Krum? Is that something I, as a father, should be worried about? Is he a boyfriend or just a friend? If he's a boyfriend, stay safe – you know, use protection – I'm too young to be a granddad._**

**_Lastly, you told me in your last letter that you were going to meet Harry. I hope that went well. Harry's a brilliant boy and you two have so much in common that its uncanny. You may not be able to remember James and Lily but he reminds me so much of them. He looks so much like James, but with Lily's eyes. Sorry if I'm going on about Harry too much, I've been out of contact from anybody apart from you, Harry and Remus, so I think I have a lot to say, but then I end up babbling on a certain subject, like now._**

**_Okay, I'll leave you to get back to whatever you were doing, working hopefully. Happy Birthday, again, stay out of danger, well done on winning, stay safe when around the friend/boyfriend and have a nice year at Durmstrang._**

**_Love you princess_**

**_Padfoot._**

**_P.S. Did you like the bird? You said you like rare birds so I picked this one out just for you._**

I smiled to myself as I placed the letter back into the envelope, and placed the envelope into my pocket for safe keeping. I would write to him later.

The first full day of school was much the same as any day of school. Dragging. The lessons moved in the exact same fashion, with the exact same lessons passing quickly and the exact same lessons passing slowly. Dark Arts was always a class that passed by quickly, as was potions – though I would always miss Professor Snape when I had potions. History of magic was just as boring at Durmstrang as I had found it in Hogwarts, except this professor didn't have the reason of being dead to blame the boringness on.

It was at dinner time, after the first day of lesson when Poliakoff, Viktor and I placed our names in the box, ready for the selection – names would be drawn randomly, and anybody who is not eligible will have their spot filled by a person who is. Anybody who was around the foyer at the time of anybody putting their name in the box, clapped and cheered. The difference in volume of clapping between the clap that Viktor and I received and the clap that Poliakoff's received was easily recognisable. The stardom on Quidditch really does work wonders on your popularity.

It was while I was sat with Viktor and Poliakoff that I wrote my letter back to Dad.

**_Hey Padfoot._**

**_Thanks for the birthday letter, I got it just as I was eating breakfast. I'm sending the thank you for the present now, though I told you that you didn't have to buy me a present, but thank you. The lessons didn't put too much of a bummer on the day thankfully. I even got a "Happy Birthday" from Karkaroff. Incredible right._**

**_Don't worry I'll try and stay out of too much __Danger__, and yeah you were right about the hypocritical thing. Though just to let you know I may be in a tinnie winnie little bit of danger because I'm putting my name in to do the Twi-Wizard Tournament – it's being held at Hogwarts this year so I'll see the Weasleys and co at Hogwarts. I've actually already put my name in so I can't really back out now, though, knowing me, I'd probably still not back out if anybody told me to. This is something that I want to do._**

**_Thanks for the congratulations. You should have seen the arena and the cup, it was amazing. The arena was gold! Gold! And the cup, I got to lift it first and help take it on the victory lap. It was amazing. Viktor was good though too. And don't worry about Viktor, we're best friend and doubt he sees me or will ever see me as anything more. And Dad! Why? Why embarrass me like that? "Use protection", "I'm too young to be a granddad" Please! _**

**_And lastly, yes I met Harry and it went very well. I gave him the album you made when I was little. He appreciated it. We talked that night, had he told you he has nightmares about Voldemort? If he hasn't, please talk to him, it worries me. We had a week in-between the cup and the day I left to go to Viktor and we've gotten close again. He's even calling me Paddy again. You have no idea how happy I felt when he called me Paddy for the first time. And guess what, he even got a me a birthday present – a framed copy of a picture of you, me, him, James and Lily. I think Remus took the picture. I think it was of my fourth birthday. It was a brilliant present. Though it would have been better if he'd sent Hedwig instead of Ron's new owl 'Pig'. Pig flew around the roof for a few minutes before dropping off the present. All the other owls had come and gone by then and everybody was starring as I whistled for him to come down. It was slightly embarrassing. _**

**_Love you _**

**_Bella_**

**_P.S. I LOVED THE BIRD! And I think so did everybody else. I've sent this letter with a school owl just like you requested and be careful when you next write as I may be at Hogwarts by then._**

It was hard to concentrate on writing when you had several girls coming up to where your group was sitting just so they could flirt with Viktor. Viktor, being who he is, was polite when sending each of them away. I just smirked after them, though I had no idea how Viktor was being so tolerable about them. I was fuming and all I was only sat next to him, though granted they disrupted me from my letter writing each time another one of them came up. Though I suppose I could say I shouldn't be so distracted but every time one came, I found it impossible to not listen in. A feeling I've never had before, nor liked, was settled in my stomach. Was it jealousy? Envy? But why would I be feeling that? I wasn't jealous of the attention Viktor was getting. Far from it. So why was I feeling the way I was? Maybe I should talk to Poliakoff about it. Actually, maybe not. This seemed like a girl conversation. Oh why didn't I make a friend here who was a girl? I could hardly talk to one of the girls here, they were all so besotted with Viktor they would probably lead me astray. It would have to be a conversation for Ginny or Hermione, most likely the former. In the end I decided to write a joint letter to them both.

**_Hermione & Ginny_**

**_Hi, I'm presuming by now that you know about the Twi-wizard Tournament yes? Well I can't even wait till then to find an answer to this. I really need some answers. Here I am writing a letter to Padfoot, Viktor is sitting beside me. Girls in the years below keep coming up and talking to him, and each time one does I feel Jealous, but I don't know what I'm jealous of. I'm positive I'm not jealous of the attention Viktor is getting, but I can't think of anything else. Please please please help._**

**_Bella_**

**_P.S Feel free to use this owl to send it back, it's Viktor's and he doesn't mind._**

There were nine weeks between my birthday and the day that our names were going to be drawn out of the box. In those nine weeks the professors were trying to jam as much knowledge in our heads as physically possible – probably because they don't trust the professors at Hogwarts to teach us effectively enough. Towards the middle of those nine weeks was when the Twi-wizard Cup was mentioned the least, and I still heard it mentioned at least once a day.

The Twi-wizard cup was all that anybody to think about as the nine week started to draw to a close. The day when the names would be drawn was approaching, practically everybody of age has put their name in the box. I just hoped that if one of us three get picked, all of us do, I don't want to leave anybody behind or send them off on their own.

It was the day before we were to be picked that I received a letter back from Hermione and Ginny, well mainly Hermione.

**_Bella_**

**_This is Hermione, Ginny wanted to help but she said she doesn't understand either. I think the answer you want is in actual fact very simple, you just can't see it because it is you that it's happening too, and Ginny can't see it because she is too young. I think if I said the same thing you wrote to me to you then you would understand straight away. I know you aren't jealous of the attention Viktor is getting but the lack of attention Viktor is giving you. You always say that Viktor is just a friend, but I think secretly or maybe subconsciously you want it to be more. You want all of his attention on you when it comes to females. You like him. There is your answer and you can't deny it. You like him. I hope this helped. _**

**_Hermione _**

**_P.S. Try not to go into denial._**

**_P.S.S. It is a very pretty and well behaved bird, tell Viktor he has trained is bird well._**

Did I like Viktor more than a friend? It didn't take very long to realise the answer when I looked back at all the time we have known each other. Yes, I liked him, and more than a friend. But what now? Do I tell him now or do I tell him later or do I not tell him at all? AHHHH! Why do things have to be so complicated? Stupid feelings. I tried to lock those feelings up from now, until I least get some more advice from Hermione when I next see her, and pretended like everything was as usual when I was around Viktor.

26th October. Dinner time. As the plates disappeared Karkaroff stood. The box that contained all of the names lay in front of him.

"_It is time. Who will be our short listed students?_" he said. He put his hand into the box and pulled out a single piece of paper. "Erik Vancov", he pulled out another "Gregov Portocus", and another "Ager Poliakoff" I clapped as Poliakoff sat there gapping like a fish, a sight so funny Viktor and I couldn't help but laugh, even if we did gain a sour glare from several professors. After five names were pulled out of the box. Two were from my year, three from Viktor's. "Viktor Krum". I clapped louder this time, along with everybody else in the room. Five more names were pulled out. All five were from Viktor's year. Only one more person would be going to Hogwarts. I was biting my lip with worry. I really wanted to go to Hogwarts with my friends. I really wanted the chance to be Twi-wizard champion, I really wanted to bring Honour to the Black name for Dad and for Mom. Viktor must have seen my worry as he grabbed my hand from under the table. He gave my hand a squeeze. "_and the final one is..._ Isabella Black"

I think my reaction was even better than Poliakoff. My eyes had bulged, my mouth hanging open and my hand squeezing Viktor's so hard that he groaned in pain. I was going to Hogwarts! I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and somebody call "_We're going to Hogwarts_"

It was Viktor. He was hugging me into his side, and he was right, we were going to Hogwarts. All three of us. Now we only have to hope that one of us will be the champion.

"_Right, as I've said before, gents and lady, tomorrow morning at ten thirty be ready to dock 'Alix', we'll be departing at exactly eleven o'clock. The rest of you will be expected to be there to see us off and to wish us well._" Karkaroff said before dismissing us.

The way to the dorm for Viktor, Poliakoff and I was spent jumping up and down ,and in my case letting out an uncharacteristic squeal. But then again, who could blame me, I was going to Hogwarts, I would be seeing the others and I would get a chance to compete in the Twi-Wizard Cup and bring honour to both Durmstrang and my family name, oh and to show those idiots at Hogwarts how much I've grown in character since I transferred away. I wished Viktor a good night, with a kiss on both cheeks and then disappeared down into my dorm. I packed away what I had out of my truck, and tucked in for what would be my last night in Durmstrang until I go to Hogwarts and maybe when I return I shall be a Twi-Wizard Cup Victor.

* * *

**AN: LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Just a reminder that when Bella is speaking with anybody from Durmstrang it is in italics, meaning it is in another language.  
**

**AN: Also I've been asked why Bella was playing for Ireland when the Weasley live in England. It is because Bella was born in Ireland - Sarah (Sirius's wife and Bella's mother) was Irish and so the three of them lived in Ireland which is why she can play for Ireland - this will be mentioned later on in the story  
**

**disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world apart from my OC of Isabella Marie Black.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE BPOV**

**HOGWARTS**

The next week or so for me, Viktor, Poliakoff and the other Durmstrang champion possibilities, were spent on 'Alix'. I had been chosen to steer the steering wheel, but this time I had to do it alone as Viktor and Poliakoff were needed elsewhere. It was definitely a challenge and a half. But thankfully it only lasted a week at most. I had no idea of the time or date. All of us had taken up odd sleeping hours, meaning nobody knew whether it was day, night, morning, or afternoon or how many days had passed, except, possibly, Karkaroff who hadn't done one inch of work since we got on 'Alix'.

I can't tell you whether it was morning or afternoon or even evening when the adult ship hands and Karkaroff - who finally emerged from his cabin - performed the final charm on the ship. The water that had once shimmered around the ship was now twirling in a fast paced motion - almost as though we were travelling through a whirlpool of some description. The ship was rising up through the water, a feeling that was most definitely new and strange. The captain of the ship was standing by my side, ready to rectify our position should our position be wrong. I saw the mast break through the water, followed by the rest of the ship. It was only when the ship was fully out that I could see the magnificent castle that was called Hogwarts. The same castle that my relatives call home. Thankfully the ship was facing the right direction meaning the captain no longer needed my help.

I found Viktor as Karkaroff started barking orders "_Line up, queue up. Black! Krum! up at the front."_

Krum and I formed the front of the queue. I was at the very front. Viktor was stood behind me, and Poliakoff was stood behind him. I quickly turned to face Viktor and asked, "_How do I look?"_

"_Incredible. Too good for anybody at Hogwarts to lay their eyes on you._" he replied. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

I blushed anyway and turned back to face the front.

Karkaroff was the first to depart the ship once the blank had been placed down. I followed closely behind him. I saw that Hogwarts had lined up their students as a welcoming party, and I tried to scan the lines for any of my family. I was pretty sure I had spotted a few heads of the Weasley hair but I couldn't be sure.

"Dumbledore!" Karkaroff called heartily as we walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

I snorted quietly. How could he act like that? I think we all know that Karkaroff in actual fact despises Albus Dumbledore. Thankfully Karkaroff didn't hear me snort, though Viktor did and gave me a little nudge in the back.

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff" Dumbledore replied. Did I hear false pleasantries in Dumbledore's voice as well, or was it just my imagination? Surely Dumbledore couldn't forgive and forget as easily as he appears to be doing, after all Karkaroff was fighting against Dumbledore less than thirteen years ago.

It was only now I noticed that it was rather dark outside. It must have been evening. I was guessing it was around five or six o'clock here in Scotland.

When Karkaroff reached Dumbledore, he shook Dumbledore's hand with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts" he said looking up at the castle and smiling. I snorted again, and this time Karkaroff did hear me. He gave me a shrew look though I could see his lips threatening to turn upwards into a smile. He continued anyway. "How good it is to be here, how good... Viktor, Isabella, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold and I know he won't enter alone..."

Karkaroff beckoned both me and Viktor forward. I could hear the whispers around the Hogwarts students increase. I rolled my eyes, so predictable. Two Quidditch stars walk into Hogwarts and suddenly the talk starts. Hogwarts is just too boring sometimes.

I took Viktor's hand and started to head in. I noticed that the other Durmstrangs were following us and a group of students in blue were stood at the end of the corridor. They must be the Beauxbatons students. Was it just me or was it odd that Beauxbatons had only brought girls while Durmstrang had mainly brought males? We almost evened each other up.

"_They must be from Beauxbatons_" I whispered to Viktor.

He nodded to me. We came to a stop not far from the Beauxbatons students and turned to face the rest of our school.

"Um... 'ello. Are you ze Durstrang students?" one brave Beauxbatons asked. I turned to face her. She was the epitome of beauty. I almost would have sworn that she was a Vella.

I could see that none of the others were going to answer so I answered for all of us. "Yes we are, and you must be from Beauxbatons"

She nodded. "My name iz Fleur Delecour, and you?"

"Isabella Black, but everybody calls me Bella" I replied shaking her offered hand.

"You zound az though you are from l'anglais" she commented, slipping into her native tongue at the end. Thankfully I knew enough French to know that meant England.

"I was born in Ireland, grew up in England, but I decided to go to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts" I told her.

She nodded and smiled. "I am a native français zo beauxbatonz waz the obviouz choize ."

I smiled. "I can tell. Your accent gives you away"

She smiled and giggled a little. "I zhould get back to my zchool. And it appearz our zchoolz 'ave zome admirers"

I turned to face the entrance, where just as Fleur had said, a group of Hogwarts boys and a group of Hogwarts girls were ogling as they walked through into the great hall. It while they were passing that I saw Fred and George and their little friend with the afro, that I couldn't remember the name of. Not long after them came Harry, Ron and Hermione. I managed to tempt a wave from Harry when I waved at the three of them. Ron just blushed and sped up, and Hermione smiled.

When all of the Hogwarts students were in, the Beauxbatons entered and I noticed they went and sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table. I looked towards the Gryffindor table, that is where I wanted to sit but there was no way going to be enough room for all of us to sit on that table. I sighed and followed the rest of Durmstrang as they went and sat at the end of the Slytherin table. I looked back at my family and smiled apologetically. I got a small smile from Ginny and Hermione, and a understanding smile from Harry. The twins were catcalling, most likely at mine and Viktor's hands - we were still holding hands, while Ron was frowning.

I frowned myself when I ended up having to sit next the blond haired Hogwarts kid. A Malfoy for sure.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said, in his slimly Slytherin voice. I may have said this before but there was and still is only one Slytherin I could stand and it wasn't this kid. I turned and stared at him hard.

"I know who you are Draco. Did you really think I would forget you cousin?" I asked him.

His face seemed to pale a little "Black?"

My head nodded a fraction in confirmation before I turned to face Viktor. Viktor was watching the Beauxbatons, more importantly Fleur Delacour. I scowled before elbowing him in the ribs. His head snapped to face mine.

"_I thought I better stop your staring before you started drooling_" I told him with a teasing smile on my face.

He chuckled. "_I wouldn't drool over her. I have to admit she pretty, but she's just eye candy_" he replied.

I smiled a little.

When all of the students had entered the hall and settled down at their House table, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff and a really tall woman who I presumed was Madame Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbatons. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed, and some of us Durmstrangs cracked a smile. The Beauxbatons appeared quite unembarrassed and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxine had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests" said Dumbledore, beaming around at us foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable"

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh. I snorted and muttered "pansy"

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast" said Dumbledore "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and I noticed that Karkaroff leaned forward at once to engage him in conversation. The plates in front of us filled with food, as per usual at Hogwarts. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have really pulled all of the stops. I could never remember their being this many varieties of food at a Hogwarts feast before. Some were native to the Durmstrang area and some were obviously French.

I smiled when I saw Hagrid slide into the hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and I noticed he waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione with a very bandaged hand.

It was at this point that Malfoy decided to take another shot at talking to me.

"So finally decided to join the better side of the family Black, instead of those muggle-loving Weasels." declared Malfoy.

I placed down my knife and fork calmly before turning towards Malfoy with a wicked glint in my eye. "What did you just call my family Malfoy?"

"Muggle-loving Weasels. They have to be muggle-loving Weasels to be sitting with Potter and the mudblood" he commented, almost as though it was nothing.

I drew in a deep breath, grabbing my wand from my wand holder. I pointed it at Malfoy so quickly Draco had no time to draw his own. "Watch who you are speaking about Malfoy, and if I ever hear you mutter that word again you'll get far worse than this. Rictusempra" I muttered.

I jumped up as Malfoy started to laugh uncontrollably. I noticed every pair of eyes were on Malfoy and I as I walked around the Slytherin table and up to the Gryffindor table. I paused by Harry and asked whether I could take the seat that was next to him. He nodded and shuffled up so I could fit in.

"Look" said Hermione to me, Ron and Harry almost as soon as I had sat down. She was pointing towards the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman - an old Quidditch player that was now the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports - and Bartemius Crouch Senior - the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation - had joined the staff table. Ludo Bagman was sitting beside Professor Karkaroff's side, with Mr Crouch was sat next to Madame Maxine.

"What are they doing here?" asked Harry in surprise.

"They organized the Twiwizard Tournament, didn't they?" replied Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

I snorted, "More like they wanted to escape the piles of Howlers and inquiries they still have to open after the Quidditch World Cup"

When the second course arrived, I noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts. I scrunched my nose up at a collection of the French dessert before digging into those familiar from Durmstrang. I even managed to convince Harry to take a bite out some.

"Some of those look ghastly" I muttered to Hermione, who snorted then giggled.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. I could feel the excitement running through my veins for the start of the tournament.

"The moment has come" said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Twiwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket - "

"The what?" I heard Harry mutter, but I ignored him.

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. but first, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of applause - "And Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than Crouch, most likely due to his fame as a Beater.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.  
"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

I smiled. It was probably time that I rejoined my fellow Durmstrang students.

"Well, it was nice eating with you guys, but I better rejoin my school. I'll see guys later. And if any of you dare try and enter this, you will have a very angry cousin or friend on your ass. You hear me Fred, George." I commented to them.

"Yes mom" replied Fred and George smiling. I don't know why I bothered, they would still try it, I could see it in their eyes.

"You're going to be putting your name in aren't you Bella?" Hermione asked.

I nodded. "Of course I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't"

"Please be careful" she said with a caring smile.

"I'm always careful, unlike some people we know" I replied eyeing Harry whose cheeks reddened a little. Hermione giggled a little. "Right, I'm going back. I'll see you guys later"

I headed back over to Viktor and made sure to stand between him and Poliakoff instead of next to Malfoy - whose giggling has unfortunately stopped and was now glaring at me.

I noticed Karkaroff come up to us. "Back to the ship, then" he was saying. "Viktor, Isabella, how are you felling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Both Viktor and I shook our heads as we pulled on our furs.

"Professor, I vood like some vine" said Poliakoff hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff" snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy - "

Karkaroff turned and led us towards the doors, reaching them at exactly the same time as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry stopped to let us walk through first.

"Thank you" said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him.

"Thank you Harry" I said, from just behind Karkaroff.

And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind us the rest of the student from Durmstrang came to a halt too. I watched as Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, the other Durmstrang students had realised who it was. It became even more apparent when Poliakoff nudged me and then pointed at Harry's forehead. I smacked him back frowning.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter" said a growling voice from behind.

Karkaroff spun around, at the same time I did. I couldn't believe my eyes. Mad-eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at Karkaroff. How did I not notice him before now.

The colour drained from Karkaroff's face. A terrible look of mingled fear came over him.

"You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me" said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway"

That much was true. We had blocked the doorway and other students were looking over one another's shoulders at us to see what was causing the hold up.

Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept forward. I quickly pecked Harry on the cheek before following after Karkaroff and the rest of the Durmstrang students.

The next day, a Saturday, I asked Karkaroff if I could spend it with my family and old friends after I had placed my name in the goblet of fire. He agreed thankfully, probably well aware that I would probably do it with or without his permission.

It was very early in the morning when Karkaroff lead us Durmstrang students towards the great hall. Very few people were awake this early. I noticed Ginny sitting with a group of Gryffindor's close by. I waved and smiled at her as I passed and she eagerly waved and smiled back.

Karkaroff had Viktor put his name in first, and I followed closely behind. Poliakoff was the first of the rest of the school, but now my name was in I was free to spend the day with my family.

"_I'm going to spend the day with my family_" I told Viktor.

He nodded. "_You have fun_"

I leaned up and kiss his cheek before walking over to Ginny.

"Good Morning Ginny" I said to her.

The other Gryffindor's that were sat around her had their mouths wide open.

"Hey Bella. I hope you get picked, you'd do great in it" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Everybody is saying that it'll be between me and Viktor. But I'm sure they are only saying that because we played in the world cup" I told her.

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't know you are Witch's Weekly's favourite couple?" Ginny asked.

I spluttered for a moment, blushing. "We're what?"

"Witch's Weekly's favourite couple" she confirmed.

"Since when?" I asked. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered the room.

"Mom got the magazine the day after you left to go to Viktor's house. I'll get Mom to send it over so you can have a look. It has a photo of you and Viktor at the World Cup, when you were helping him. And now they mention it every week, practically asking the world what you have been up to since. I know as soon as they hear wind of this, they'll be tracking you two all year" Ginny said excitedly.

I sat down in a huff. "I didn't even know Viktor and I were dating"

I clapped, as a Gryffindor girl put her name in goblet. I leaned over to Ginny and asked, "She looks familiar, who is she?"

"Angelina Johnson, she's in the twin's year... and yours" she replied.

"Oh, I remember her now. I had to share a dorm with her in first year" I said.

"But Angelina never went to Durmstrang" commented one of Ginny's friends.

I raised an eyebrow at Ginny, and she shrugged.

"I went to Hogwarts for first year and half of my second" I told the girl.

"Why did you move to Durmstrang?" asked the same girl.

"Somebody poisoned me" I told her. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go and visit an old professor."

"I'll see you later Bella, and good luck during the selection" said Ginny as I stood to walk off.

"If the twins decide to take a shot at it, make sure to tell me so I can teach them a lesson" I told her before heading off. I headed on my way down to the dungeons. As I passed I noticed several Slytherins on their way up to the great hall to see who will be putting their names in. I noticed one group was particularly excited, so I presumed one of them will be entering their names.

When I reached the potions classroom, I knocked on the door hoping that he would in actual fact be in here. I was stood for a few minutes, hearing nothing. I was sure, at that point, that he wasn't in there when I finally heard a sly "Enter".

I slowly opened the door and poked my head around. Professor Snape, my favourite Hogwarts professor was sat behind his desk grading papers.

"I swear you never get away from that desk Professor" I told him.

His head snapped up and he placed down his quill.

"Well, well, well, Miss Black has returned to Hogwarts." he said with a smirk on his face. "Don't tell me the first thing you did when you arrived here was come and see me"

I thought for a second and then nodded. "I came almost straight after I entered my name"

His smirked seemed to have diminished a little. "You're entering the tournament?"

I nodded. "I have some family honour to bring back sir."

Professor Snape nodded. "Well, I wish you all the best." His pleasantry seemed to be forced there.

"Do you not think I should have entered sir?"I asked him.

"Not at all Bella. But be careful. There are very few students that I care for and you just happen to be one of them, so should you be picked, don't do anything stupid and reckless" he replied and then went silent. I wasn't expecting that. He usually had his emotions under wraps, and a brick wall in-between anybody and his emotions. Many people thought that he cared for no one but I guess they'd just been proved wrong.

He turned his head back to his papers. He still had lots to do so I picked up a seat and dragged it to the desk, and took a seat.

"Do you want some help?" I asked him.

He scrutinized me. "First and second year" he said pointing to a pile that looked as though it hadn't been touched yet.

I got started on it. You never really realise how tedious a professors job is when marking essays until you do it, some of these essays were terrible. I scrunched up my nose at one that couldn't even describe the simplest of potions.

"Please tell me I wasn't like this in first year" I commented.

His lips twitched upwards.

"You were among the very very few that weren't like that. I can't say the same however for you cousins. I have here Mr Weasley's essay. Have a read." he said to me handing me a roll of parchment that had the name "Ronald Weasley" scribbled messily at the top. I read through it and frowned.

"Well I'll be giving Ron some Potions tutoring. What about Harry and Hermione?" I asked him.

"Mr Potter works at about the same standard as Mr Weasley. And Miss Granger is a little know-it-all, her essays are fact riddled but not as much potion theory. I usually give her a exceeds expectations, though I have given her a few outstandings." he replied "And what of you? How has your Potions grade been coming along?"

"Outstandings every time, same with all the other lessons. Though Potions is nowhere near challenging enough. I think even Ron would get outstandings in Potions at Durmstrang" I chuckled.

He even let out a little chuckle. "Now you are just trying to be nice"

"When am I never nice?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled and said, "I had a very annoyed fourth year moaning about you last night. A cousin of yours I believe"

"Malfoy? He deserved it. I swear he has the brains of a troll, who would insult a person's family in front of them" I moaned.

Snape chuckled before we plunged back into silence. It was rare to see Snape in this mood. Many only see the harsh uncaring side of him, but I was one of the people that saw this more caring side.

I ended up having lunch with Snape - he had a house elf bring us up some food. We marked the papers together and - unashamedly - mocked quite a few Hogwarts student's.

It was about an hour before the feast that I excused myself and headed back to the ship to join the rest of the students from Durmstrang. Viktor was sat with Poliakoff. Karkaroff was also sat with them I think he was discussing strategy with Viktor in case Viktor get picked. I took a seat next to Viktor. Karkaroff turned to face me.

"_The three of us were just discussing strategy. Do you have a strategy as what to do?_" he asked me.

I nodded. "_Using my charm and transfiguration skills. They're my best behind Potions, but I doubt potions would help me much for this_"

Karkaroff nodded satisfied.

Now all we had to do was sit and wait. In only an hour we would find out who will be the Durmstrang champions, and who they will be up against.

* * *

**AN: FINALLY UPLOADED. Sorry it took so long. Hoping to upload the next chapter some time next week - have to write around school and work now that I have a job.**

**Tell me what you think of this next chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Reminder, all conversations in another language are in italics - though there isn't much in this chapter.  
**

**AN: I wrote this chapter all in one night, and I haven't quite had chance to check it through yet, so sorry if there are quite a few mistake in there. I apologise.**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing in the Harry Potter world apart from my OC Isabella Marie Black.  
**

**CHAPTER SIX BPOV**

**THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

When the time for the feast finally arrived, Viktor and I lead the way behind Karkaroff up to the great hall. As we were walking I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione also walking up - probably from visiting Hagrid. I smiled and gave them a wave before slipping my hand on the crook of Viktors arm. Viktor placed his other hand over my own and smiled down at me.

When we entered the great hall I noticed it was almost full. The goblet of fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teacher's table. Viktor and the others led us back to the Slytherin table. I was tempted to go and sit with Harry again, but decided it was probably best to sit with Durmstrang today. This time however I pushed Viktor in-between me and Malfoy

The Halloween feast seemed to go on forever. Perhaps it was because everybody was too impatient for the names to be drawn. All I wanted was for the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as Champions - hopefully me.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp unswing in the level of noise within the hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him was our professor and Madame Maxine who looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was winking at various students - probably the ones who put their names in from Hogwarts. Mr Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make it's decision" said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through into the next chamber -" he indicated the door behind the staff table " - where they will be receiving their first instructions"

Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candle except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging us into a state of semidarkness. The goblet of Fire seemed to burn brighter now, brighter than anything else in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting.

The flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang" he read in a strong clear voice. My stomach fluttered with nerves as he paused, and stared over at the Durmstrang table. "will be Isabella Black"

My mouth dropped open as the rest of the hall broke into applause. Viktor pushed me up from the table and gave me a nudge in the direction of Dumbledore. I walked towards Dumbledore who gave me my charred piece of parchment that clearly read:

_Isabella Black_

_Durmstrang_

"Congratulations Miss Black" Dumbledore said to me.

"Thank you professor" I replied.

I followed the route I was told along the staff table, shaking hands with few of the professors. Professor Snape caught my arms as I went past. "Well done, you deserve it"

I smiled and nodded in thanks to him.

As I continued on I could hear the booming voice of Karkaroff. "Bravo Isabella. Knew you had it in you!"

The chattering faded as I entered the room behind the door. This room was smaller - approximately the same size as the Gryffindor common room, lined with painting of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite me. I walked over to the fire and lent against the wall next to it.

It was only a few moments until I was joined. I wasn't surprised when Fleur Delacour stepped through the door. Madame Maxine, I had noticed, was just as biased towards Fleur as Karkaroff was towards me and Viktor.

"'ello again. I zuppoze we will be againzt one another" she spoke.

I nodded and smiled. "Looks like it"

The door opened again and in came Cedric Diggory. He must have been chosen as the Hogwarts champion. I hadn't even realised that he had entered. Cedric walked up to where Fleur and I were standing.

"Looks like you're out powered by the opposite sex Cedric." I joked with him.

He chuckled. "Well, I'll just have to prove that males are better than females then."

We chuckled together. Cedric had been one of the only civil people that had been in my year, while I was at Hogwarts. I was sure that had I been placed in Hufflepuff with him, he and I would have remained rather good friends, meaning I would have had more friends than I did, meaning I probably would have stayed at Hogwarts. Maybe that was why the sorting hat put in Gryffindor, so I would go to Durmstrang and achieve so much more.

"What do you think the first task will be?" asked Cedric to me.

I shrugged. "knowing this competition - anything"

It was a few moments later when I heard the door open again. I looked up at the same time as Fleur looked around and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair, which luckily for her just missed hitting me in the face. Harry was stood just inside the room.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

That thought crossed my mind for moment, but then I realised that we were supposed to be receiving instructions, which wouldn't be given to us in the great hall. Then I also noticed, Harry had frozen and in his hand was a crunched up piece of parchment, that was singed at the edges, just like mine had been when it had come of the goblet of ... oh dear.

There was a sound of scurrying feet, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. he took Harry by the arm and led him towards us.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, obviously squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentleman... ladies" he started, approaching the fireplace, addressing us three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the forth Twiwizard Champion?"

I straitened up. No! I looked from Harry to Bagman, and back again. I noticed Cedric was doing the same. Fleur, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, meester Bagman"

"I don't think he's joking Fleur" I whispered to her.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

I noticed Fleur frown.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake" she said contemptuously to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young"

"Well... it is amazing" said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name came out of the Goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he-"

The door behind them opened again and large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed by Mr Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. I could hear the talking to the hundreds of students from probably all three schools from the other side of the wall before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxine" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also"

Somewhere in my brain I felt a ripple of anger. "Little boy"! Harry has done more in his short fourteen years than she will ever dream of doing. I noticed Harry also noticed the term of address as his fists seemed to tighten for a moment.

Madame Maxine had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" She said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore" said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile - he same one he would wear when he was annoyed with a certain student. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the ruled carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible" said Madame Maxine, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust"

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore" said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools"

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff" said Snape softly. his black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here - "

"Thank you Severus" said Professor Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet.

I shuffled so I was next to Harry and placed an arm around his shoulders. "It'll be okay Harry" I whispered to him.

Professor Dumbledore was now staring Down at Harry, who was staring bravely back.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No" said Harry. I heard Professor Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows. I scowled in his direction while squeezing Harry firmly in support.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No" said Harry Vehemently. I squeezed his shoulder again.

"ah, but of course 'e is lying" cried Madame Maxine.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line" said professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that - "

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxine, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course" said Dumbledore politely.

I snorted. Everybody's eyes seemed to turn to me.

"Do you 'ave zomethint to zay?" Madame Maxine asked me with a frown.

"Well, in my honest opinion, I believe Harry. If he said that he didn't do it, then he didn't. I know that Professor Dumbledore is experienced enough to perform an Age Line perfectly _every time, _so I don't see how that is a possible reason, and so one must presume that as the Age Line was working Harry could not have put his name in himself as the Age Line wouldn't have permitted it. Furthermore, no idiot is going to take the name of a younger student than them to put it in. They would have felt undermined and foolish. And besides, from what I have gathered the only people Harry would really know well enough to do that favour is the twins and Angelina Johnson. The twins are too young, thus meaning they wouldn't be able to pass the line either - "

"As demonstrated earlier. They ended up with a pair of lovely beards" mentioned Dumbledore.

I raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, then at Harry, who nodded in confirmation. My inside were fuming, but I buried it for now. "And from what I know about Angelina from my year and half here and a constant mouthful from Fred, is that she is a sensible and a rule abiding student, meaning that she wouldn't have entered it. So that only leaves one other option, somebody put Harry's name in without informing Harry, perhaps a revenge shot or an attempt to severely harm him."

"Mr Crouch... Mr Bagman" said Professor Karkaroff completely ignoring the huge speech that I just gave. "You are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in a curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of the Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well Barty know the rule book back to front" said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxine, as though the matter was now closed.

"Did nobody listen to what I just said? I just said somebody had probably entered his name as way to harm him. What if that was true? Are you just going to open him up as bait for it?" I asked loudly.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students" said Karkaroff again ignoring what I had to say. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore"

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that" said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament - "

"In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing" exploded Karkaroff. "After all out meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff" growled a voice from near the door. "You can't just leave your champion now. She has to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" Moody said quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. As your champion said, someone put Potter's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out"

I grinned on the inside. Somebody had actually listened to me.

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but...funny thing...I don't hear him saying a word..."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

I snorted. "And many have died for it Fleur. That was why it was cancelled and why it now has an age limit. Besides, how I see it is that now we have more of a challenge. The honour would only be greater for Beauxbatons or Durmstrang should they win now, thanks to Harry. And if you can't beat both Harry and Cedric, then you shouldn't be winning anyway." I said. I paused for a moment but continued before anybody had chance to speak. " Mr Crouch has said, there is no pulling Harry out and Bagman said there is no putting anymore in, so I say we stop this stupid and time wasting argument and get on with it. I for one would like to know what our instructions are, and I would presume the other champions believe the same"

Mr Crouch seemed to come come out of some sort of deep reverie.

"Yes" he said. "Instructions. Yes... the first task..."

He moved forward into the firelight. Wow, was he pale. He looked almost ill. There were dark shadow beneath his eyes and a thin papery look. He must have been under a lot of stress recently.

"The first task is designed to test you daring" he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur and I. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important."

I nudged Harry. "You've had lost of experience at that" He smiled a little.

"The first task will take place on November he twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their professors to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed with only their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests"

"What, no" I moaned. "Can I, if I decide that I'm prepared enough, still take the end-of-year tests?"

Mr Crouch nodded at me, before turning to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so" said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the ministry" said Mr Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge -"

"It's Weasley. His name is Weasley" Interrupted him, behind gritted teach.

"Ah... yes... well he's very enthusiastic... a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..." he continued.

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office."

"I think not, Ludo" said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxine - a nightcap?" asked Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxine had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Harry could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to me.

I turned and quickly pulled Harry into a hug. "You listen to me Prongslet. Don't let this get you down. Fleur was right about one thing, it is a great honour that many will be jealous about. Don't let any negativity from the school get you down. You will be a great champion. Absolutely brilliant. And if you try hard enough you may even win. Do you understand Prongslet?" I asked him while pulling away.

He nodded. "I understand"

I nodded back, quickly packed his cheek, and walked to Karkaroff's side, waving and smiling to Professor Snape as I passed him.

Professor Karkaroff was muttering under his breath as we walked down to 'Alix'. I sighed when we stepped out of the castle, onto the lawn, still listening the Karkaroff's insistent muttering.

"Don't worry Professor. I won't let Hogwarts win even if they do have two champions. Durmstrang will get the honour and so will I" I told him. I knew it was definitely true but I knew it would calm him, if only a little.

A smirk appeared on his face. "You are right. You are talented. You will win. Durmstrang will win, even if Hogwarts has two champions."

When we arrived at 'Alix', I was immediately swept into a hug by Viktor. "_Well done_".

There was cheering around the boat.

It was a good few hours after that I finally get to bed. I lay back on my bunk. It was an interested day to say the least. I was Durmstrang champion and Harry was one of Hogwarts champion. We were going to have to compete against each other. Paddy and Prongslet up against each other.

* * *

**AN: THERE YOU HAVE IT! BOTH SHE AND HARRY ARE CHAMPIONS, BUT FOR DIFFERENT SIDES.**

**Will try and update next week, (this one was the day after when I said in the next week so keep an eye out, it may come up earlier than expected, depends when I have the time.)  
**

**Anyway, catch yer later  
**

**Oh, and please review and let me know how I'm doing or if you have any questions  
**

**Mammps xxx  
**

**AN 24/07/2012: SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. THESE LAST FEW WEEKS HAS BEEN HECTIC - MY BROTHER GOT MARRIED ON SATURDAY AND i WAS CAUGHT UP IN ALL THE PREP STUFF. SORRY. BUT NOW I'M BACK TO BUSINESS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING UP SOON.  
**

**MAMMPS  
**


End file.
